Recueil d'OS - Une aventure de minuit
by Slytheerin
Summary: Réécritues de contes (autres pairing à venir) - Métamorphosée sous les traits d'une inconnue, voilà Hermione partie couvrir incognito les fiançailles de Draco Malfoy afin de pouvoir sauver son journal. Un acte désespéré qui la conduit au centre même de l'intrigue familiale.
1. Une aventure de minuit

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

.

Ceci est le premier OS d'un projet en cours qui s'étalera jusqu'à ce que je n'ai plus d'idées. **J'ai toujours aimé les réécritures de contes** , j'ai toujours aimé vouloir en écrire, **et pourquoi pas commencer avec des pairings HP ?**

J'écris toujours mes autres fictions évidemment. Mais je prends d'avantage mon temps (je travaille 40h/semaine, il est parfois difficile de me dégager des soirées pour écrire ou parfois difficile d'avoir simplement de l'énergie qui reste ^^).

.

 **Ici sera mon petit recueil d'OS concernant ces réécritures.  
** Chapitre 1 : Cendrillon - couple Draco x Hermione.  
Chapitre 2 : Raiponce - couple Ginny x Luna.

.

Voici le premier : **réécriture de Cendrillon** avec le pairing **Draco x Hermion** e (on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne).  
Promis, ce ne sera pas le seul pairing. En tête, j'ai déjà du Wolfstar, du Lunny, du Drastoria, et d'autres super couples sur lesquels j'ai toujours eu envie d'écrire secrètement parce que oui, je fais des infidélités au Dramione.

.

 **Résumé :** _Métamorphosée sous les traits d'une inconnue, voilà Hermione partie couvrir incognito les fiançailles de Draco Malfoy afin de pouvoir sauver son journal. Un acte désespéré qui la conduit au centre même de l'intrigue familiale. Mais toutes ces paillettes et ces apparences, ce n'est pas elle. Est-ce que cette soirée a quelque chose de réel ?_

.

Enjoy !

* * *

 **ONE-SHOT N°1 :**

 **Une aventure de minuit.**

* * *

Haut perchée sur son tabouret, Hermione ne finit plus d'observer sa silhouette engoncée dans une robe luxueuse à des lieux de tout ce qu'elle a pu imaginer porter un jour. Sa poitrine est comprimée dans un bustier qui brille de mille feu et sous lequel elle peut sentir son cœur battre à une vitesse folle. Dans quelle situation s'était-elle encore fourrée par amour de son métier ?

Les diamants et autres paillettes étourdissantes qui ornent sa robe lui donnent le tournis. Elle admettrait bien tout haut mille fois la beauté de cette robe, mais peut-être pas sur elle. Cette jolie robe, ce n'est tout simplement _pas elle_. L'angoisse commence doucement à monter.

Elle se retourne brusquement vers son amie, l'artiste encore à l'œuvre.

\- Cho, es-tu vraiment sûre que je passerai inaperçue parmi eux ?

\- Affirmative. Tu brilles, Hermione. Personne ne s'attardera au-delà de ça, je t'assure. Ces gens-là ne s'arrêtent qu'aux apparences. Plus tu en montreras, plus ils penseront que tu fais partie de leur monde. Hum..., s'arrête-elle pour regarder la tenue de la tête aux pieds. Non, je ne ferai aucune autres modifications. La robe est parfaite, à la fois assez sobre – _sobre, sobre_ , pensa Hermione en réprimant un rire nerveux– et assez pétillante pour te fondre aisément dans la masse. Tu y seras magnifique.

\- Je me sens vraiment mal à l'aise, ça ne me ressemble pas... soupire la concernée. J'étouffe là-dedans.

Cho lui adresse un sourire compatissant.

\- C'est bon signe. Si tu es mal à l'aise, alors nous avons réussi notre pari. Moins tu te ressembleras, moins tu auras de chances d'être découverte !

\- C'est vrai, retentit la voix de Ginny dans le fond de la pièce.

La rouquine, complètement obnubilée par le téléphone portable que lui a récemment offert Harry, relève la tête pour lui sourire de toutes ses dents. Les membres sens-dessus sens-dessous dans un fauteuil, elle apparaît bien plus jeune que sa trentaine qui approche. Son jean troué, le smartphone dans ses mains, les cheveux savamment ébouriffés, la jeune femme a tout d'une moldue dernière génération et rien d'une sorcière maman de deux enfants déjà.

C'est ce qu'elle adore chez son amie : elle a gardé son esprit vif de leur adolescence. L'idée vient d'elle, d'ailleurs, de ses défis insoupçonnables qui lui traversent tout le temps la tête. Que dire, le parent raisonnable du couple Potter n'est décidément pas cette dernière...

\- Il suffira juste de faire attention à ton allure.

\- Mon allure ?

\- Ne te méprends pas, Mione, tu as une très chouette allure et je t'adore. Mais ces gens-là sont totalement dans la démesure. Et voilà que je me tiens droit, et voilà que je regarde de haut, et voilà que je parle d'un ton leeeent et pincé...

\- Ce sont des stéréotypes, ça, Ginny, rigole Hermione. Enfin... j'espère, rectifie-t-elle en apercevant le regard sceptique de Cho qui a l'habitude d'accompagner son mentor dans ces soirées.

Mais Cho n'ajoute rien. Sûrement pour éviter d'accroitre davantage son stress et Hermione l'en remercie intérieurement. Donner tout ce qu'elle peut pour pondre l'article du siècle et sauver son journal ? Elle en est capable, même si cela veut dire s'incruster aux fiançailles de l'héritier Malfoy. Se passer pour ce qu'elle n'est pas dans la foulée ? Ça, c'est autre chose. Ce n'est pas innée chez elle de jouer la comédie et de prétendre.

Hermione est du genre vraie. « Entière » est le mot qui la qualifie le mieux selon elle. Pourtant, ce n'est jamais facile d'être d'une franchise à tout épreuve et, si elle n'hésite jamais à dire ce qu'elle pense vraiment et à a agir en conséquences, les autres en revanche hésitent à rester bien longtemps dans son entourage. L'expression « à prendre ou à laisser » a toujours été sa doctrine.

Cho finit par la faire descendre du tabouret pour l'entraîner vers la coiffeuse afin d'y lisser exceptionnellement ses cheveux. Son amie opte même pour un chignon simple, mais élégant, duquel aucune mèche rebelle ne dépasse. Autant dire que son crâne est plus tiré à quatre épingles qu'elle-même. _Dépaysant_ , se dit-elle devant son reflet.

Toutes les apparences qu'elle a enfilées ont beau être jolies de loin, à l'intérieur c'est une vraie torture pour une femme de son tempérament.

\- Reste tout de même sur tes gardes : garde les épaules et le menton relevés, dit Cho comme pour faire écho aux paroles Ginny. Ton regard les intimidera suffisamment pour ne pas être trop approchée.

\- Mione, wow, souffle une Ginny admirative qui s'est rapprochée entre temps. Tu ressembles à l'une de ces célébrités inaccessibles que l'on voit tout le temps dans les médias. Tu t'en sortiras les doigts dans le nez, tu verras.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je t'ai écoutée...

Elles rigolent ensemble, un peu nerveuses. Hermione sait que ses amies ont beau ne pas venir à la réception de ce soir, elles vivent quand même la situation à travers elle. Trois mois. Elles se préparent pour cette occasion depuis trois mois.

Ginny a émis et travaillé l'idée pour sauver son journal, puis l'a soutenue tout le long des étapes traversées. Grâce à sa place auprès d'un couturier côté, Cho a réussi à lui dégoter une invitation dérobée, une robe et quelques cours de bonnes manières. Elles lui ont même toute deux prêtée de l'argent pour maintenir à flot son entreprise en attendant l'article fatidique –détail que l'ancienne Gryffondor a d'ailleurs toujours du mal à avaler.

De vraies bonnes fées. Hermione n'a plus qu'à faire honneur à leur soutien inconditionnel.

Pour l'instant, elle n'a toujours rien fait. Son rôle ne commencera que dans quelques heures, et « il n'y a plus qu'à », comme on dit.

\- Et la dernière touche...

La jeune femme penchée sur son visage continue de la pouponner à l'aide de ses pinceaux, plus douée avec ses mains que sa baguette magique en la matière. Un petit rouge à lèvres pâle sur la bouche et Cho termine en posant avec précision un masque de bal délicat sur ses yeux, d'un rose brodé de fils d'argent qui se marie à sa tenue.

Une merveille et une aide précieuse pour cacher ses traits toujours malheureusement reconnaissables à ses yeux. Avec ce dernier, Hermione se sent mille fois plus courageuse et sait qu'elle pourra mieux passer inaperçue. Jouer un rôle à l'abri des regards est nettement plus facile que d'avancer toute nue dans une pièce sur-éclairée.

\- Parfaite, s'écrit Cho et Ginny.

\- Tu vas tout déchirer ! s'excite Ginny en ayant envie de tout toucher, de la coiffure à sa robe mais gardant ses mains à distance respectable.

\- Ginny, rit Hermione. Ceci dit, vous êtes géniales... Sans vous... Oh la la, je n'ose pas y penser... Juste, merci infiniment !

\- Hermione ! Tu as une exclusivité incroyable ! Et tu es habillée comme une princesse ! s'exclame Ginny. Ne nous remercies pas, profite tout simplement. Raconte-nous tout ensuite. Amuse-toi au moins pour moi qui adorerait crâner au milieu de ces abrutis. Promet-moi que tu fermeras quelques clapets là où tu iras. Il y a un cerveau derrière tout ces diamants, montre-le.

La rouquine fait la moue et l'enlace tout doucement, faisant attention à ne pas mettre sa tenue en vrac.

\- Je suis émue et fière comme une maman poule. Tu vas me manquer !

\- Je ne vais nulle part, ce n'est qu'une soirée !

Impossible de ne pas compter sur Ginny pour alléger son humeur, ceci dit. Plus en retenue, Cho lui adresse un sourire doux et pose une main sur son épaule. Son regard est tout aussi éloquent que Ginny, peut-être même plus lorsqu'elle admire son travail terminé. Sa première tenue en solo, loin des conseils de son tuteur.

\- Tu as bien ton magnétophone, n'est-ce pas ? demande l'ancienne Serdaigle.

\- Oui, répond Hermione en portant une main à son pendentif où le sortilège de métamorphose est à l'œuvre de la parure. Tout est prêt. _Je_ suis prête.

* * *

Rien que de regarder le Manoir richement éclairé et les invités qui s'avancent sur le sentier menant à l'entrée, la jeune femme a la nausée. L'envie de faire demi-tour est alléchante.

L'allée est imposante, si ce n'est pas par ces hauts arbustes dont l'ombre dessinent de longs bras de branches sur le sol, elle l'est par ses jets d'eau et ses fontaines où de petits lutins aimant pertinemment le luxe y prennent un bain. Son portail où les calèches dirigées par la magie s'arrêtent est tout aussi impressionnant.

Hermione progresse doucement, tenant d'une main tremblante la longueur de sa robe sirène. La jeune femme cherche à contrôler au mieux sa respiration dont elle a totalement perdu le contrôle. Elle est si nerveuse que la brise automnale ne l'effleure qu'à peine.

Ses pas suivent machinalement celui d'un couple à première vue richissime et, derrière elle, le même genre d'invités suit. Ils se ressemblent tous à ses yeux. Des costumes élégants pour ces messieurs, accompagné de hauts de forme tout droit sortis d'une autre époque et de ses propres romans à l'eau de rose. Pour ses mesdames, des robes bien plus éclatantes et osées que la sienne et qui tranchent avec leurs partenaires masculins. Toutes les couleurs sont les bienvenues et certaines femmes ont même revêtu quelques originalités bien pensées.

Malgré ses beaux habits, Hermione a toujours l'impression d'être cette petite fille de classe moyenne moquée pour l'origine de ses parents. Elle sent bien qu'elle n'a rien à faire là et prendre les traits du nom marqué sur son invitation lui semble être un défi de taille. Aujourd'hui de par son métier, elle est un loup dans une bergerie, et pourtant, elle a pertinemment conscience d'être une brebis lâchée au beau milieu d'une meute de loup...

Ce qui l'intimide surtout est de réaliser que les invités ont bel et bien tous ce port altier dénoncé par Ginny sans exception. Leurs lèvres affichent même ce sourire complètement factice tout droit sortis des stéréotypes.

Si l'un d'eux réalise qu'une journaliste déambule dans cette réception, ce serait un scandale.

Si l'un deux réalise qu'une journaliste répondant au nom d'Hermione Granger, une « sang-impure » comme certains aiment encore le répéter, ce serait un cataclysme.

 _Allez. Ce n'est que pour un soir. C'est pour toi, pour ton journal_ , murmure-t-elle pour se donner de la force. _Tu peux le faire._

Le Manoir est non seulement bien illuminé pour le mettre en valeur, il est également bien gardé par des sorciers en robes sombres dont la baguette est formellement mise en évidence. Leur rigidité et leurs regards acérés montrent bien qu'ils ne sont pas là pour plaisanter ; La sécurité engagée pour la soirée est vigilante et nombreuse. D'un coup d'œil, Hermione compte déjà cinq gardes camouflés dans les ombres de l'allée.

Discrètement, elle met en route son magnétophone. Son instinct lui souffle qu'il ne faut surtout pas en perdre une miette.

\- Votre invitation, madame, demande le maître de soirée quand elle arrive à la porte.

L'homme a l'air ennuyé, mais ce qui retient l'attention de la jeune femme sont les deux gardes supplémentaires flanqués derrière lui de chaque côté de l'entrée.

Hermione inspire profondément. Suivant le conseil de Ginny, elle relève le buste sous leurs regards inquisiteurs et esquisse un sourire hautain. Elle ne répond pas au valet même si son arrogance jouée lui coûte et se contente de saisir la missive _empruntée_ afin de la présenter.

Le sortilège lancée au parchemin pour valider son authenticité semble durer une éternité. Une éternité durant laquelle les deux rustres ne la lâchent pas des yeux. Il ne transparaît d'eux aucune émotion et Hermione doit se faire violence pour ne pas tortiller ses doigts devant leur stature imposante. La jeune femme rentre au mieux dans la peau d'une aristocrate excédée et lève les yeux au ciel pour signaler son impatience.

\- Elina Matuccelli, c'est bien cela ?

 _\- Si_ , répond l'ancienne Gryffondor avec assurance et un accent italien parfait. Puis-je maintenant ?

\- L'invitation compte deux noms supplémentaires et vous êtes seule... Pourrais-je avoir la raison de l'absence ou du retard de Sir Elio et Donatella Matucceli je vous prie ?

\- Navrée de vous apprendre que ma mère se porte pâle et que mon père est à son chevet. Toutefois, il fallait bien un membre de notre famille à cet événement important, n'est-ce pas ? Dois-je vous rappeler combien Matuccelli est un nom très respecté dans _la mafia_ _Italiana_ ?

Le coup de bluff semble porter ses fruits. Il faut dire qu'Hermione ne reconnaît pas sa propre voix autoritaire et l'effet que celle-ci produit.

\- Bien sûr. Je suis désolé pour la légère attente, mademoiselle Elina.

 _\- Matuccelli_. Mademoiselle Matuccelli pour vous, monsieur.

\- Mademoiselle Matucceli, s'incline-t-il pour marquer son respect. Mes hommages à vous et votre famille, entrez.

Elle souffle une fois à bonne distance du cerbère qui garde le perron et suit la cacophonie environnante qui l'entraîne jusqu'au salon. Il s'y presse une population encore plus dense qu'elle ne l'imaginait, où règne tout âge, toute nationalité, mais certainement pas tout milieu.

La jeune femme est soulagée que ce soit un bal masqué. Elle peut à son aise observer la foule derrière son propre masque et se laisser un peu aller en prenant une coupe de champagne pétillant. Une seule pensée règne néanmoins : cette soirée va être longue, très longue. Le clou du spectacle n'a pas l'air d'être déjà entré en scène à en croire les murmures dans la pièce. Aucun des Malfoy n'est encore présent. Et sans eux, aucune trace de cette fiancée mystère non plus.

Pas grand-chose pour monter son article en soit, même s'il y a du beau monde et qu'elle reconnaît quelques noms regroupés ensemble. Des Mangemorts graciés et même ayant fait de la prison, évidemment... Les Parkinson, les Greengrass, les Nott, les Zabini. Mais d'autres aussi, des célébrités françaises et américaines dont elle n'avait jamais eu vent de leurs pouvoirs magiques osent relever leurs masques pour s'afficher ouvertement. Certaines personnes semblent même se vanter d'être diplômés de Mahoutokoro et de Uagadou, ce qui ne paraît pas être au goût des Européens ceci-dit.

A observer la foule, Hermione fait bien un malheureux constat qui lui coupe le souffle : En 2010, les Sangs-purs sont encore partout.

Elle parcoure en de petits pas la pièce et l'analyse sous tous ses angles. Le buffet n'est pas encore monté. Les tables aux nappes immaculées trônent seules et dégarnies sur le côté des murs, mais l'alcool circule déjà à libre-flot. Des elfes de petites statures, mais habillés –au moins certains choses semblent avoir évoluées..., courent ci et là selon les caprices des invités.

Sirotant lentement son verre, Hermione soupire. Ah, au bord de la faillite, on est prêt à s'arracher l'exclusivité d'une news people, même quand notre journal n'est pas portée sur l'affaire...

Elle avait rechigné quand Ginny lui avait soufflé qu'il fallait se diversifier, offrir aux lecteurs ce qu'ils souhaitent lire, se montrer un peu plus rusée. Mais au final, pourquoi pas ? L'information ne peut pas toujours être raccord avec ce qui l'intéresse uniquement et elle ne peut pas toujours lui être servie dans un plateau d'argent. Quitte à embaucher quelqu'un pour écrire ce genre de rubriques par la suite, Hermione est prête à tout pour rester son propre patron.

La jeune femme continue ses observations pendant ce qui lui semblent être des heures, absorbée par ses pensées et les défis qui s'opposent à elle, avant qu'une annonce réclame finalement le silence, s'attirant déjà des _« Ah »_ d'impatience et quelques applaudissements guindés.

Son regard se porte encore et encore sur les invités et elle n'y voit que des gens bourrés d'argent, des gens malhonnêtes. D'où l'invitation à ces Matuccelli que Cho a réussi à lui dégoter. La mafia italienne ? _Sérieusement ?_ Elle n'aurait jamais dû s'en étonner, et pourtant... L'incompréhension est tenace.

\- Bonsoir mes chers amis.

A la grande surprise d'Hermione, ce n'est pas le patriarche qui prend la parole. Narcissa Malfoy s'est avancée sur l'estrade qui flotte à quelques mètres du sol et domine l'assemblée. Son mari est resté en retrait, le dos bien droit, sa cane argenté entre les doigts. Toujours aucune trace du fils.

\- Lucius et moi-même sommes ravis de vous accueillir en notre demeure aujourd'hui pour un événement quelque peu particulier. Comme chacun d'entre vous le sait déjà, vous avez reçu une missive par famille, avec la recommandation d'inviter vos enfants, et vos filles tout spécialement. Nous sommes heureux de vous annoncer que si cette soirée est peu commune, c'est parce que nous avons espoir qu'une alliance se forme avant le petit matin. J'espère que vous êtes tout aussi enchantés que nous de savoir que l'une de vos filles ici présente sera sans aucun doute la fiancée que l'on vous présentera demain.

Le silence qui a accueilli l'annonce se brise instantanément et Hermione porte tout naturellement une main à sa poitrine. D'une part pour ne pas que le magnétophone métamorphosé grésille sous la montée des voix, mais d'autre part parce que cette annonce l'assomme complètement.

Elle tient une véritable exclusivité !

Alors que tous les journalistes pensent que les Malfoy gardaient jalousement le nom de la future épouse depuis au moins le mois de Juin, Hermione vient d'entrer complètement dans les coulisses. Tout semble désormais limpide, elle qui trouvait ça étrange que cette famille imbue d'elle-même se la joue plus cachotière que jamais. Son petit doigt lui dit que les parents ont bien du donner quelque chose à grignoter aux médias pour expliquer le célibat éclatant de leur fils à ses 30 ans.

La foule semble totalement euphorique à cette idée en tout cas. Les allures étudiées et les faux sourires se sont effacés l'espace d'une minute au profit d'une joie impossible à déguiser. Mais la jeune femme n'est pas dupe, c'est une joie égoïste : les Hunger Games lancés par les Malfoy vont simplement bientôt commencer et tous les participants ont hâte d'écraser les autres.

Un sourire naît sur ses lèvres. Quel ramassis de sexisme et d'idées venus d'un autre temps. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi seules les filles ont été _spécialement_ conviées ? Qui sait si Draco Malfoy n'était pas plutôt _spécialement_ intéressé par les fils ?

Elle croise par erreur le regard de ses voisines dans l'assemblée. Deux jumelles bien plus jeunes qu'elle, drapées dans des robes similaires de la traîne aux épaules dénudées. L'une dorée, l'autre argentée. Sans surprise, elles lui renvoient un regard dédaigneux, la parcourant de la tête aux pieds avec une moue de dégoût bien affirmée. Un regard qui la marque sans aucun doute en rivale alors qu'Hermione n'a absolument rien demandé.

\- Hum, hum, intervient Narcissa en s'éclaircissant la voix. Vous ne pouvez réaliser combien votre réponse me plonge dans le bonheur. Mon fils fera son apparition un peu plus tard et sachez que chacune de vos filles aura l'occasion de partager une danse à son bras. Mais une seule, mesdemoiselles ! Mesurez vos conversations, je suis sûre et certaine que beaucoup d'entre vous sauront le charmer d'un regard ou d'un mot.

Les applaudissement résonnent et la matriarche se met à rire élégamment.

\- Que vous puissiez tous profiter de cette soirée. Nous annoncerons à notre petit commité une belle nouvelle demain matin.

 _Quel enfer._

Une seconde pensée la glace cependant. Si chacune des filles invitées a une danse réservée, alors Elina Matuccelli aussi... _Elle_ aussi. Ah, pitié.

Toutefois, contrairement aux invités galvanisés dont la conversation est repartie de plus belle, alimentée par l'annonce qui a fait mouche, Hermione remarque très bien l'attitude du couple Malfoy encore en retrait. Loin du sourire affiché sur scène, ils semblent fâchés.

Une dispute conjugale ? Un désaccord ? La présence d'invités indésirables ?

L'intuition implacable d'Hermione lui susurre que c'est autre chose. Malgré les dires de Narcissa, ce qui la frappe le plus, c'est bel et bien l'absence brillante du premier concerné. Ce n'est pas normal. Quelque chose cloche forcément...

La jeune femme remet derrière l'oreille la mèche qui s'est échappé de son chignon et inspecte le hall d'entrée que l'on distingue du grand salon. Pourquoi ne pas aller au devant du mystère elle-même ? N'était-elle pas là pour mener l'enquête ? Une exclusivité, c'était excellent. Mais une deuxième relevait de l'exceptionnel et c'est l'exceptionnel qu'elle a l'intention de viser. Ni une ni deux, elle vide son champagne, redresse les épaules et se lance.

Comme elle s'y attendait, les gardes marquent l'entrée du salon mais aussi la naissance de l'escalier majestueux jusqu'au premier étage qui s'impose au beau milieu du hall.

 _\- El bagno ?_ s'adresse-t-elle directement à l'un d'entre eux, le menton levé.

Une seconde de flottement sur le visage du sorcier.

\- La salle de bain, répète Hermione avec un ton de voix qui ne laisse pas de place à un refus. Où se trouve-t-elle ?

\- Premier étage dans le couloir sur votre droite, deuxième porte. Vous avez 5 minutes.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- 5 minutes.

\- Est-ce ainsi que l'on traite les invités par ici ? Vous avez entendu l'annonce, non ? J'entends bien gagner et _cinque minuti_ ne sont guère assez _, capisci ?_

Hermione se surprend à avoir gardé son sang froid et sa maîtrise, alors que ses doigts sur sa taille tremblent de tout leur saoul. Mais, un air autoritaire, ça paie. Le binôme de son interlocuteur vient à sa rescousse.

\- Dix minutes, alors.

Hermione hoche la tête sans tenter de pousser sa chance et monte les escaliers comme indiqué. Dans son dos, les regards des deux gardes ne la quittent pas d'une seconde jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans le couloir.

Elle trouve effectivement la salle de bain à la deuxième porte mais ne s'arrête pas là. Pour la forme, elle remet sa mèche rebelle dans son chignon d'un coup de baguette et continue son exploration sur la pointe des pieds.

La majorité des portes de l'aile où elle s'avance sont fermées à double tour à l'aide d'un sortilège qu'un simple _Alohomora_ ne saurait résoudre et aucun son n'en provient. Mais où que soit l'héritier Malfoy, elle s'en approche. Elle reconnaîtrait sa voix entre mille et c'est bien la sienne qui lui parvient d'une pièce entrouverte. La sienne est une autre qui lui semble familière sans qu'elle puisse poser un visage dessus avec.

Néanmoins, les murmures donnent raison à son intuition première.

\- Laisse-moi encore échapper à ces mondanités cinq minutes. Promis, juste cinq minutes.

\- Je ne suis pas un imbécile, je sais que tu n'as aucune envie d'y mettre les pieds... et je n'ai pas envie que ta mère me tombe dessus une fois de plus. Elle est terrifiante quand elle s'y met !

\- Pourquoi crois-tu que je me cache, tiens ?

Un rire amer l'accompagne.

\- Aucune envie de l'avoir à mes trousses, ni de la voir me jeter au milieu des froufrous qui déploient tout leurs charmes pour m'épouser, quelle horreur.

\- Le mariage n'est pas si mal...

\- Parce que tu as choisi ton épouse, Blaise ! Parce que tes parents t'ont laissé le choix en tout point, ils auraient même respecté que tu ne souhaites pas te marier. C'est quand même bien différent de mon cas et de celui de mes abrutis de parents. Je songe sérieusement à couper les ponts pour de bon.

\- Draco, c'est peut-être extrême...

\- Attends. Tais-toi.

Une légère caresse invisible passe dans le dos d'Hermione, épouse sa silhouette avant de s'évanouir aussi rapidement qu'apparue. Elle se mord d'instinct les lèvres en se maudissant : _Hominum revelio_. Comment Draco a-t-il pu percevoir sa présence ? Elle n'a pas fait un seul bruit... La porte s'ouvre à la volée.

\- Tiens, s'étonne-t-il réellement. Ce n'est pas Mère... C'est loin d'être joli-joli d'écouter aux portes, mademoiselle.

\- Votre Manoir est bien trop grand pour mes souliers, je me suis perdue, répond-t-elle immédiatement en faisant déjà demi-tour.

\- Hop hop hop ! rappelle Blaise. Comment une invitée a pu se glisser jusque là ?

\- Pour se rendre à la salle de bain ? Vos invités ont des besoins humains, avez-vous vraiment besoin de ce rappel ?

 _-_ Du calme, c'est rien... Quelle audace, que penses-tu de celle-ci, Draco ?

\- Raccompagne-moi cette sotte au rez-de-chaussée, c'est tout.

Hermione tique et se retourne vers lui. Son sang chaud se réveille automatiquement. Là, l'espace d'une seconde, elle a entendu l'arrogance éternelle du petit con qui lui a pourri son adolescence.

\- La sotte t'emmerde royalement, Malfoy.

Blaise pouffe en venant prendre délicatement son bras, mais Hermione réalise que trop tard sa gaffe. Si le jeune homme à ses côtés n'a certainement pas tilté, l'autre en revanche a écarquillé légèrement les yeux avant de la dévisager autrement.

Le temps de cinq mots, son accent italien a disparu et le vouvoiement aussi. Cinq petits mots incontrôlés sorti tout droit de ses tripes.

Elle s'accroche au bras de Blaise Zabini comme à une bouée et ne se fait pas prier deux fois pour se laisser de nouveau entraîner vers le salon, redressant ses épaules pour se donner l'air altier des riches invités. Son cavalier quant à lui semble s'amuser de la situation et esquisse un sourire.

\- Ce n'est pas contre vous, mademoiselle... ?

 _\- Matuccelli_. Elina.

\- Elina, très joli prénom, complimente-t-il. En bref, ce n'est vraiment pas contre vous. Draco est d'humeur maussade ces jours-ci et dit beaucoup de choses qu'il ne pense pas.

\- Oh n'ayez crainte, il avait l'air de très bien le penser.

\- Mais non, et vos chances ne sont pas du tout réduites ne vous inquiétez pas ! Prenez-le plutôt comme une chance d'avoir capté son attention. Ah je vois. Vous êtes sceptique. Il est vrai que cette réception n'est pas de son goût et qu'il n'est certainement pas préparé à y trouver son épouse malgré les directives de ses parents... Mais je peux vous assurer que cette première impression n'est qu'un malheureux concours de circonstances.

Elle sourit pour la forme, acquiesçant docilement. A l'intérieur d'elle-même, c'est plutôt un grondement sourd. Sa première impression est mauvaise ? Lui, un type charmant en vérité ? Ah bon. Elle le connaît, a-t-elle envie de répliquer, elle le connaît bien même. Ses souvenirs lui reviennent en tête comme si les faits s'étaient produits la veille. Elle se rappelle bien de lui, de l'adolescent imbuvable qu'il était. Elle a bien envie de rétorquer que l'adulte ne lui semble vraiment pas si différent. D'ailleurs, le revoir a fait renaître des émotions qu'elle pensait oubliées depuis si longtemps.

Mais Hermione n'abandonne pas sa couverture –couverture qui marche puisque Zabini ne semble même pas avoir de doutes concernant son identité.

\- Ici. Retour au point de départ. Pour la prochaine fois, les toilettes se trouvent à la seconde porte.

Il lui adresse un clin d'œil avant de s'avancer vers une femme qui l'accueille chaleureusement, posant ses mains sur ses reins comme pour clairement montrer à Hermione à qui l'homme semble appartenir. Elle lève les yeux en bonne et due forme. Les Sangs-purs, un monde de jalousie et de m'as-tu-vu qui lui échappe complètement.

Heureusement qu'elle n'est là que pour un soir.

* * *

L'héritier Malfoy fait finalement honneur de sa présence et depuis quelques temps les danses ont commencé et se succèdent. Appelées les unes après les autres, les célibataires se pressent réclamer leurs trois minutes de chance, un sourire aux lèvres et pensant réellement tirer le gros lot.

Les noms des jeunes filles commencent dangereusement à se rapprocher de son nom d'emprunt. Ludwig, Edna est celle qui tournoie sur la piste de danse que très peu d'autres couples ont rejointe tant tous les yeux sont excessivement rivés sur Draco et chacun de ses gestes.

Une vraie télé-réalité qui a un goût de surréaliste.

Combien de noms entre Ludwig et Matuccelli ? Un, deux ? Hermione a repris une coupe de champagne pour la forme. Elle a la tête qui tourne et elle est quasiment certaine que l'effet ne vient pas le moindre du monde de l'alcool. L'angoisse monte. Les deux sœurs qui l'ont fusillée du regard plus tôt dans la soirée n'ont pas dérogé de sa gauche et la mettent encore plus mal à l'aise que les autres femmes.

A aucun instant elle n'a envie de se retrouver aussi proche de Malfoy et d'être au centre de l'attention. Et puis, comment réagir en se tenant plus près que jamais de son ennemi d'enfance ? C'est bien une question qu'elle ne s'est jamais posée. C'est pourtant l'occasion rêvée de l'interroger subtilement pour son article... Mais à quel prix ? Doit-elle être gentille et charmante avec lui ? Doit-elle lui sourire ? Elle préférerait danser avec un ragondin mort, ce serait plus simple.

Mais elle doit avouer qu'il a une endurance incroyable. Quelle que soit le style de danse choisie par sa cavalière, ses pas sont stables et gracieux sans voir son rythme faiblir. Cet homme est loin d'être de ceux qui se couvrent de ridicule en public.

Et elle doit avouer encore plus timidement qu'en de bien autres circonstances, elle le trouverait séduisant sans peine.

\- Mademoiselle Matuccelli, Elina.

Elle en recrache presque son champagne. Le destin ne lui a décidément pas laissé assez de répit pour se préparer à l'idée. Surtout au vue de la dernière pensée qui lui a traversé la tête.

Pire encore, quand elle s'avance vers la piste de danse et vers l'héritier Malfoy dont la tête s'est instinctivement tournée vers elle, elle distingue un petit sourire se dessiner sur lèvres. Hermione grimace quand il l'accueille d'un baise-main extrêmement léger.

\- Ah, voici la sotte qui m'emmerde gracieusement.

 _-_ C'était _royalement_ , corrige-t-elle.

\- Soit. Et qu'aimerait danser sa Majesté ?

\- La valse, histoire que tes mains ne se baladent pas trop sur mon corps.

C'est en vérité la seule danse qu'elle maîtrise un tant soit peu.

Le rictus s'agrandit et Hermione en tremblerait presque de colère si sa main, à laquelle se sont entremêlés spontanément les doigts de Malfoy, ne venait pas d'être traversée par une électricité qui lui fait tout drôle. Elle se tait immédiatement. Certainement, si le contact de ses mains lui donnent de tels frissons inconvenants, elle n'a aucune envie qu'elles se posent sur le reste de son corps.

Oui, si elle ne le connaissait pas et ne connaissait pas la personnalité détestable qui l'habite, elle l'aurait ouvertement trouvé beau.

\- Malheureusement pour vous, _Elina,_ dit-il en prenant d'accentuer le prénom, ma seconde main ne peut que se ranger dans votre dos ou sur votre hanche.

\- Si tu continues de me vouvoyer...

Elle se mordille la lèvre en le voyant pencher la tête sur le côté d'un air curieux. Son cœur bat brusquement à mille à l'heure face aux deux yeux gris qui la sondent. A nue. Hermione a la sensation que son masque a disparu, que son chignon a relâché ses boucles sauvages, et que sa robe s'est transformé en son habituelle tenue décontractée. Hermione a la sensation, là, en une seconde, d'être percée à jour.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend de lui parler aussi familièrement, oubliant d'être la fameuse Elina ?

\- Dos ou hanche ?

\- Hanche.

Il fait signe au chef d'orchestre qui d'un mouvement de baguette magique redonne vie et musique à son lot d'instruments esseulés. Une valse lente se lance et la main de Malfoy se pose effectivement sur sa hanche et un nouveau frisson inattendu secoue la jeune femme.

 _Très mauvais._

Le contact lui paraît presque intime venant de lui, venant d'eux, et son toucher la perturbe plus qu'elle n'aimerait le confesser. Depuis quand Malfoy peut bien faire emballer son cœur aussi vite et sans que ce soit de la haine ?

\- Bien Elina, je suis assez surpris car c'est bien la première fois que je te vois dans une telle soirée.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je venir plus souvent dans ces lieux d'hypocrisie ?

Il hoche la tête, amusé mais sans nier la vérité.

\- D'un certain angle, ça peut être divertissant.

\- Et quand on cherche une épouse, est-ce si drôle que tu le sous-entends ? réplique Hermione.

\- Hum, non, répond-t-il d'une voix tout de suite plus crispée. Mais tu le sais déjà puisque tu as écouté aux portes.

\- Monsieur Malfoy ne désire pas se marier. N'est-ce pas surprenant au final ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça semble surprendre tout le monde ? réplique-t-il en s'arrêtant une seconde dans la danse avant de reprendre un rythme plus rapide. En quoi est-ce surprenant de ne pas avoir envie d'être une machine ? Une bête de foire ? Ou un bon parti ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit plus sympathique du côté de la jeune femme. Elles se marchent toutes sur les pieds pour t'avoir mais qui réellement là-dedans aiment être vue comme une poule pondeuse ou une manipulatrice qui aura réussi à s'arracher le meilleur fils à marier ?

Il se rapproche sans qu'Hermione n'ait pu l'anticiper. Sa main calée sur sa hanche vient soutenir son dos pour qu'ils tournent de manière parfaitement synchronisée, lui coupant le souffle sur le moment. Et, ce qui l'énerve encore plus, c'est qu'il semble faire ça machinalement, comme s'il évoluait sur ce même morceau depuis une décennie alors que pour elle, cette sensation de perdre pied et sa respiration en même temps est complètement troublant.

Leurs corps désormais bien plus plus proches qu'auparavant lui murmurent qu'il en a fait exprès mais aucune réprimande n'arrive à franchir ses lèvres. Ses yeux inquisiteurs sont encore plus rivés sur elle et son masque rose qu'au début de la musique. Quant à son sourire taquin, il lui semble soudain de plus en plus dangereux pour ses propres émotions.

Pourquoi, dans un moment aussi fatidique et en une telle compagnie, son corps et son esprit prennent deux routes radicalement opposées ? Pourquoi le trouve-t-elle si beau, là, maintenant, _merde_ ? Il a de très beaux yeux expressifs, plus tendres que lors de leur première rencontre. Un visage qui respire un sentiment de liberté et d'assurance à la fois. C'est un mix pour le moins irrésistible.

Son pouce caresse ses doigts et elle manque un pas de danse.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air de te compter parmi _elles_. Qu'es-tu venue faire ici, Elina ?

\- Mes obligations. Ce n'est pas comme si je suis ici de bon cœur...

A sa surprise, il rit.

\- Si sérieuse. Si droite. D'une répartie rafraîchissante. C'est comme si je te connaissais déjà, j'aime beaucoup.

\- Oui mais je vous prie, ne m'épousez surtout pas.

\- _« Vous » ?_ sourcille-t-il. Et pourquoi tu me vouvoies tout d'un coup ?

Hermione se taperait bien le front si elle n'était pas sur cette piste de danse à tournoyer. Impossible de garder son rôle bien en place face à Malfoy, il lui fait perdre tous ses moyens.

Il est arrogant et sûr de lui et déstabilisant, mais son contact la rend surtout nerveuse. Nerveuse dans le plus merveilleux des sens et c'est bien ça qui la perturbe jusqu'à en perdre ses résolutions et son but premier quant à sa présence ici.

Ses lèvres se pincent. Ce qui l'ennuie le plus, c'est l'intelligence aiguisé de son regard et les mots qu'il emploie qui lui donne l'impression d'entendre des sous-entendus. Mais non, comment aurait-il pu deviner qu'Elina est tout sauf ici présente, dans son beau Manoir ? Comment pourrait-il savoir qu'il s'agit d'une autre ?

Les dernières notes de la danse s'achèvent dans le silence, sous ses yeux gris qui paraissent l'analyser encore et encore. Hermione ne cherche pas à dire un mot de plus. A fleur de peau, elle a soudainement peur de se trahir et aimerait bien vite se dégager de sa prise pour claquer la porte. La tentation est si grande mais sa raison la ramène à l'ordre. Hermione a besoin du fin mot de son article, il s'agit de sa propre vie et c'est bien plus important qu'une attirance stupide née d'elle ne sait où.

Mais quand il resserre un instant ses doigts sur sa main et se penche pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille, sa raison est à deux doigts de prendre ses jambes à son cou elle aussi.

Elle ne comprend pas ce qui se passe dans cette seconde de flottement, où les murmures des invités ne lui parviennent plus et où elle ne sent plus que son souffle à deux centimètres de sa peau. C'est une étincelle incontrôlable qui se réveille dans son bas-ventre et qu'elle n'a pas ressenti depuis plusieurs mois.

Ses yeux croisent ceux soudain incroyablement sérieux de Draco et ce sont ses certitudes qui éclatent. Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres à lui et elle se sent acquiescer sans même avoir réfléchi au préalable.

Quand elle laisse sa place à la jeune femme suivante, Hermione a plus que conscience de la familiarité de l'échange, des libertés prises par Draco comparées aux danses précédentes. C'est une évidence dans les regards qui l'ignoraient superbement auparavant et qui semblent maintenant la découvrir, l'observant comme une réelle menace à exterminer.

 _« Je ne suis pas là pour lui »._

 _« Mais arrêtez de me regarder comme ça ! »_

 _« Laissez-moi tranquille, bordel ! »_

* * *

L'inconnue vient brusquement de perdre son invisibilité et qu'importe si elle porte encore son masque, Hermione ne se sent désormais plus comme une brebis mais bel et bien comme un tout petit agneau.

Il est près de minuit et la solitude du jardin lui procure un sentiment si agréable qu'Hermione ferme les yeux et inspire profondément. Loin de la foule, des ragots, des regards, des répliques mesquines à son encontre, elle récupère ses esprits. C'est à se demander comment elle s'est retrouvée dans une telle situation malgré elle... A quel moment les choses ont-elles dérapé hors de sa portée ?

Il était peut-être temps de dire à Draco Malfoy qu'elle n'était pas Elina. Juste ça « Oui, alors au fait je ne suis pas celle que tu crois. Ha ha ha. »

Heureusement qu'il ne songe pas du tout au mariage et qu'elle a entendu ce fait de sa propre bouche, sinon la jeune femme serait terrifiée. Elle porte une main à son cœur qui ne s'est définitivement pas calmé entre temps.

Même s'il ne prend pas au sérieux cette soirée organisée en son honneur, Hermione subit quand même l'effet de la panique.

Leur danse s'est terminée depuis plus d'une heure et pourtant c'est encore si elle sent la caresse de son pouce et la pression de sa main sur sa taille. Ce n'est pas comme si elle n'avait jamais dansé avec quelqu'un auparavant. C'est juste qu'elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que la proximité de Draco provoque un tel court-circuit en elle.

Elle tripote son collier-magnétophone sans s'en rendre compte, rejouant et rejouant la danse, ses gestes et ses taquineries, mais surtout les mots glissés au creux du cou comme une promesse. Mais quelle idiote !

Hermione est terrifiée par elle-même parce qu'elle s'est retrouvée là, dans le jardin, à profiter peut-être de l'air et de la verdure, mais surtout suite à ce qu'il lui a demandé. Le retrouver dans un coin plus calme, sans milliards de projecteurs braqués sur eux. Et comme une adolescente sans cervelle qu'elle n'est plus du tout : elle s'est exécutée.

Elle a beau se dire que c'est pour son journal, son article, pour creuser un peu l'information et l'interroger : ça ne prend pas. Hermione ne peut pas se mentir à elle-même à ce point. Surtout quand les minutes passent, qu'il ne s'est toujours pas pointé et qu'elle en ressent une déception étourdissante.

\- Tu es toujours là, ah Salazar merci.

Hermione ouvre les yeux juste à temps pour voir Malfoy se laisser tomber sur le banc à ses côtés, de toute évidence essoufflé et épuisé à en crever. Il défait sa cravate et les premiers boutons de sa chemise aussitôt assis, non sans pousser un long soupir. Derrière sa façade sûr de lui quand il danse et enchaîne les partenaires, il y a décidément vraiment un humain et non un robot. Un humain avec des capacités et des limites. Et c'est un aperçu qui lui plaît malgré elle.

\- Il a fallu que j'échappe ensuite à mes parents et ça a été encore bien plus compliqué que quarante-six danses à la suite...

\- Quarante-six ? Autant que ça ? s'étonne-t-elle.

\- Quarante-six.

Merlin, encore tant de célibataires Sang-purs dans le monde et ne restant qu'entre eux en prime... D'autant plus qu'Hermione est intelligente, elle sait qu'il ne s'agit là que d'un nombre restreint. Les Malfoy n'ont sûrement pas invités toutes les familles de leur connaissance, seulement celles qui méritent d'être liées à eux selon leurs principes douteux.

\- Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait attendre.

\- L'air frais est plus agréable que ta compagnie, ne t'en fais pas je n'ai pas souffert.

Il rit de bon cœur puis lui lance un regard en coin qui la déstabilise. Hermione a remplacé la Elina qu'elle est sensée représenter depuis longtemps. La fille assurée d'un _mafioso_ ? Envolée. Elle redevient cette jeune femme simple et cale ses mains sous ses fesses pour éviter de les tortiller.

\- Pourquoi es-tu là si je suis si désagréable pour toi ?

\- Mes obligations, je t'ai dit.

\- Quelles genres d'obligations, _Elina_?

\- Aucune qui ne concerne le fait de t'épouser en tout cas. Tu peux être tranquille.

\- Et pourtant tu m'as rejoint dans ce jardin. Nous sommes seuls en tête à tête. Et je suis sensé annoncer le nom de ma fiancée au petit matin. Je ne sais pas quelle est ton impression, mais je trouve que la situation prend une certaine tournure.

Malfoy lève un sourcil.

\- De plus que notre dansée n'est pas passée inaperçue. Et je pense qu'il y a de fortes chances que les invités se soient rendus compte de mon absence... et de la tienne...

\- Mais quelle horreur !

Hermione se lève d'un coup, glacée, effarée, sans trouver les mots parfaits pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressent en ce moment même. C'est vrai au final : que fait-elle vraiment là ? Son boulot d'investigation pour son journal ou celui plus personnel, concernant l'étrange électricité qui s'est emparée d'elle à son toucher ? C'est comme si elle venait de recevoir un sceau d'eau en plein visage.

\- J'y retourne.

Il la retient d'un bras.

\- Hé, je plaisantais. Est-ce vraiment si important ce qu'ils pensent ?

\- N'annonce surtout pas mon nom demain matin !

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'en avais l'intention... Ma mère pense peut-être avoir trouvé un compromis avec cette soirée mais elle se trompe totalement. Tu peux te calmer et revenir te rassoir, si tu veux.

Elle s'exécute en poussant un long soupir qui le fait rire.

\- Par Salazar, tu aurais vu tes yeux... Est-ce que ça t'effraie tant que ça que des gens pensent que nous flirtons ?

L'espace d'un instant, Hermione avait oublié son masque qui camoufle ses pommettes rouges, son front, et son petit nez légèrement retroussé. Mais quand Malfoy se penche vers elle, elle a de nouveau la sensation d'être nue. Il la dévisage avec un intérêt qui affole les battements de son cœur.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais voir ton visage ?

\- Mais pourquoi ? répond-t-elle peut-être trop brutalement.

\- Peut-être pour voir le visage de la personne à qui je parle depuis le début ?

\- Oh, non, non, non.

\- Ne voudrais-tu pas que j'enlève le mien si j'en portais un ? Je trouve ça absolument aberrant d'être le seul à ne pas en porter, ce soir.

\- Avec ou sans, tu es reconnaissable. Ça ne changera rien.

Un sourire sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Un bond dans la poitrine d'Hermione.

\- Comme tu veux, dit-il. C'est tout simplement dommage de ne pas te voir rougir.

\- Tu ne serais pas imbu de toi-même pour penser être capable de ça ? De me faire rougir ? _Toi ?_

 _\- Moi ?_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Cette fois, elle se frappe doucement le front sous l'étonnement du jeune homme. Elle n'arrive pas à être véritablement une autre en sa présence tant il l'énerve, l'émoustille, et lui donne envie de le recadrer à chaque parole prononcé au moins. Elle ne peut qu'être elle-même.

Hermione est totalement en train de perdre le contrôle de cette soirée. Surtout quand leurs épaules s'effleurent et qu'il finit par la laisser dans son silence sans s'en formaliser. C'est une telle attention au final qu'elle en fond. Et quand il met en évidence sa main ouverte paume vers le haut, comme une offre irrésistible avec son regard tendre braqué sur elle, la jeune femme n'arrive pas à feindre l'indifférence et ignorer la tentation qui la pousse à lier ses doigts aux siens.

Pour essayer seulement. Pour valider ou invalider la théorie qui est née dans sa tête –comme quoi elle ne serait décidément pas insensible à son charme.

Ce n'est qu'un test, un défi personnel. Après tout, elle n'est pas sensée être Hermione ce soir, elle peut se le permettre...

Il a les mains chaudes et le contraste avec la nuit non fraîche déclenche une ribambelle de chair de poule sur sa peau découverte. Merde, et là si elle n'est pas cuite, elle est totalement cramée.

Mais il a au moins la gentillesse de ne rien relever. Ses yeux gris enivrants inspectent la main qu'il tient dans la sienne tandis qu'Hermione observe la mine curieuse de Draco. A des lieux de son assurance, il semble autant étonné de la tenir qu'elle ne l'est d'avoir accepté. Et, elle est touchée plus profondément qu'elle ne l'avoue par la douceur dont il fait preuve, lui qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé si détendu.

Un pincement au cœur la retient de flancher entièrement. S'il n'avait ne serait-ce qu'une petite idée de sa véritable identité, son comportement serait peut-être tout autre.

Et ce constat lui fait mal. Véritablement plus mal que les insultes d'autrefois.

Parce que comment expliquer qu'un être capable d'être si doux peut aussi être capable d'être un monstre de haine ?

Elle se crispe sous son toucher et il relève les yeux vers elle instantanément. Comme s'il devinait le millième de son trouble, il murmure tout bas :

\- Désolé de t'avoir traité de sotte plus tôt, je n'étais pas dans mon état normal.

\- Hum. La _sotte_ va tout de même attendre un peu avant de voir si elle te condamne.

\- Ah ouf. C'est beaucoup trop d'honneur, merci.

Hermione ne peut s'empêcher de retourner son sourire.

\- Enfin ! Un sourire sur ces lèvres de Miss-je-sais-tout ? Mais aurais-je rêvé ?

Elle n'a pas le temps de tiquer qu'il tend sa main libre pour retracer délicatement les coutures de son masque.

\- Vraiment, ce masque m'ennuie.

Mais il continue de jouer avec, sans jamais se déroger des limites posées par Hermione. Pas un instant elle n'a l'impression qu'il lui enlèverait sans prévenir comme un rustre, ce qui la touche une nouvelle fois et menace de briser une bonne fois pour toute la muraille déjà bien faible qu'elle a établi entre elle et lui. Une ligne, invisible, à ne pas franchir qui devient de plus en plus difficile à respecter.

Le regard d'Hermione se pose sur ses lèvres amusées et se mordille instinctivement la bouche. Merlin. Contre toute attente, elle a véritablement envie de l'embrasser. Surtout quand il remet fatidiquement la mèche qui s'est encore dérobée de son chignon derrière l'oreille et que ses doigts s'aventurent dans sa nuque avant de parcourir son épaule et son bras en de lentes caresses qui la rendent folles par leur simplicité.

Quand il vient prendre son visage en coupe et qu'elle relève les yeux vers lui, son souffle se coupe sous l'intensité de ses yeux. Il a l'air d'en avoir tout autant envie qu'elle.

\- Je peux ?

C'est à ce moment là qu'un éclair de lucidité la traverse.

Elle se lève brusquement du banc en s'agitant, manquant de trébucher avec les talons dont elle n'a pas l'habitude.

\- On ne se connaît pas. Tu ne me connais pas. Tu ne sais rien de moi. Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Tu ne peux pas embrasser quelqu'un sans savoir à qui tu as affaire ! Qui fait ça ?

Il se lève à son tour et plaque ses deux mains sur ses épaules pour l'intimer à se calmer. Malfoy lui mime de respirer, sans se départir du plaisir certain qu'il prend à la situation et qui perturbe encore plus Hermione.

\- Moi, je fais ça... dit-il doucement quand il capte véritablement son regard. Il faut dire que j'ai l'impression de te connaître déjà.

\- Ridicule.

\- Ah oui ?

Elle porte les mains à son visage, oubliant une fois de plus qu'il ne peut pas y voir pleinement son embarras et soupire doucement.

\- Est-ce que l'idée de m'embrasser t'est vraiment si horrible ? demande-t-il.

\- Oui. Enfin... Non. Vraiment, non, souffle-t-elle d'une toute petite voix. Non.

Les mains reviennent se poser contre sa joue et Hermione se sent répondre à son toucher. Cette fois, l'envie de se dérober s'est retrouvée noyée dans les sensations de leurs peaux qui se frôlent. Leurs souffles se mêlent dangereusement quand il revient à sa rencontre, sérieusement prêt à l'embrasser.

C'est à ce moment là que des pas se font entendre sur le balcon au dessus de leurs têtes. La voix de Narcissa, surtout, qui fige le couple en plein élan et plus principalement Hermione, qui sent soudain le sol s'écrouler sous ses pieds quand ils entendent :

\- Maintenant que les véritables Matuccelli sont arrivés, veuillez me retrouver cette usurpatrice tout de suite avant que le scandale n'éclate ! Elle est sûrement là quelque part avec mon idiot de fils !

\- L'étage a déjà été fouillé, Madame. Aucune trace d'elle.

\- Et que faites-vous encore là si vous ne l'avez pas trouvée ? Bougez-vous. Tout de suite ! La Maison est grande. Le jardin, aussi.

\- Bien, Madame.

Hermione ne veut pas rouvrir les yeux mais quand elle le fait, son partenaire de crime ne semble pas fâché ou déçu. Malfoy n'a qu'un sourcil levé à son intention comme si la soirée se révélait encore meilleure qu'il ne le pensait.

\- Alors combien de temps vas-tu rester là alors que des gardes bien rodés sont maintenant à tes trousses ? chuchote-t-il.

\- Tu ne dis rien ? Ta mère est encore là haut et tu pourrais me dénoncer, donner l'alerte...

\- Salazar, tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais gâcher cette soirée ? Par contre, pour toi, elle est terminée. Tu devrais partir, conseille-t-il en désignant le bout du jardin plongé dans la pénombre. Tu peux passer par là pour rejoindre le portail et transplaner en paix, personne ne te verra.

Hermione est mortifiée.

\- Aphone ? Cela ne te ressemble pas.

\- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui me ressemble !

Il lui répondit d'un sourire qui sonne comme un défi.

Mais la voix d'Hermione a malheureusement porté. Narcissa se baisse contre la rambarde et fulmine, dégainant sa baguette à un rythme surprenant. Elle la pointe aussitôt sur la jeune femme sans prendre le temps de prévenir et lance un premier sortilège.

Draco a été plus rapide. Il sort à son tour son arme pour se poser entre elles et dévier le sort.

\- Mère. Je suis désolé, mais tu gâches toujours tout. _Expelliarmus !_

\- Draco ! s'écrit-elle. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu me fais toujours aussi honte à traîner avec je ne sais qui. Je paris que tu l'as invitée pour te payer notre tête avec ton père !

Un second sort de la part du fils et Narcissa se retrouve muette comme une carpe, en plus d'être désarmée. Sa colère est tangible. Son visage vire au rouge et les tremblement de ses poings veulent tout dire. Quand elle se retourne vers l'intérieur du Manoir, Malfoy adresse un regard d'excuse à Hermione.

\- Elle va me tuer. Mais si tu ne souhaites pas de double-homicide, vas-t-en maintenant.

Les lèvres d'Hermione s'étire en un franc sourire et sans qu'elle puise le contrôler, elle se hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour prendre le visage du jeune homme et leurs lèvres se rencontrent. Un baiser qui ressemble à une collision désespérée avant de se transformer en un échange si doux, si bien lentement maîtrisé par Malfoy et non plus par elle qu'Hermione en gémit.

\- Vraiment aussi agréable que soit ce moment : cours, murmure-t-il contre sa bouche.

Il rit légèrement, d'une joie si innocente que la jeune femme se sent pousser des ailes pour l'embrasser rapidement une seconde fois. Puis, elle se résous. Elle commence à courir.

\- Heureusement que tu n'es pas vraiment Elina Matuccelli parce que j'aurais pu annoncer ce nom au petit matin, l'entend-t-elle plaisanter dans son dos.

L'adrénaline a remplacé l'angoisse et les émotions contradictoires. Hermione se contente de répondre par un doigt d'honneur peu élégant qui le fait rire encore plus.

Plus légère, elle prend son élan et s'enfuit sans réfléchir d'avantage.

* * *

La tête prise entre ses mains et analysant la pile de journaux concurrents trônant en face d'elle, Hermione fait le triste constat qu'elle aurait peut-être dû réfléchir un peu plus. Elle avait fait n'importe quoi, cédant à ses émotions plutôt qu'à sa raison, et avait ainsi chamboulée le quotidien des Malfoy. Elle en payait désormais le prix fort.

Son journal était fichu.

Les Malfoy font la une et ce n'est pas la sienne. Ce n'est pas son article comme convenu que les gens s'arrachent. Ce n'était pas non plus l'exclusivité qu'elle aurait pu s'approprier si tout s'était déroulé comme sur des roulettes. La riche famille s'était précipitée sur les plus grands noms de la presse pour avertir le pays non pas des fiançailles de leur héritier, mais de ses non-fiançailles. De sa crise d'adolescence à retardement. Et surtout de la présence d'une inconnue sous les traits d'Elina accusée d'être à l'origine d'avoir renversé l'ordre établi.

Ils avaient pris les devants et l'avaient ruinée sans le savoir. Le karma est cruel.

Hermione souffle sans trouver l'inspiration pour écrire.

Il ne lui reste plus rien. Elle avait même égaré son magnétophone en fuyant le Manoir. Et quand bien même : rien ne pourrait être plus rocambolesque que le fils Malfoy qui fuit ses responsabilités. Le premier descendant de Sang-Pur à se soustraire à un mariage arrangé.

Qui voudrait d'un récit d'une soirée où il ne se passe strictement rien en comparaison ?

Hermione soupire et pose sa tête à même son bureau, le regard tourné vers la vue que lui offre le dernier étage qu'elle loue pour ses locaux. Deux nuits sans sommeil. Deux nuits à remettre son avenir en question. Deux nuits où elle se maudit pour avoir perdu des semaines de travail acharné, pour s'être rapprochée de Malfoy et pour avoir donné l'occasion à ce dernier de fuir ses parents.

Après cette soirée, elle ne lui souhaite pas une vie de malheur aux côtés d'une épouse qu'il n'aime ni ne désire... Mais quand même... Il aurait peut-être pu faire un effort, attendre un peu. Histoire qu'elle ait de quoi mettre du beurre dans ses épinards pour le reste de l'année.

Elle n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle est là, les bras ballants, en train de chouiner et s'apitoyer sur son sort. Mais même la jeune femme doit reconnaître que les lions peuvent se retrouver totalement découragés. Au moins, personne n'est témoin de son malheur...

\- Enfin, je t'ai trouvée ! Alors, ce sont ça, les locaux d' _A la bonne heure ?_

Hermione se fige un instant avant de ramener ses bras autour d'elle-même pour se protéger.

\- Nous sommes fermés. Repassez plus tard. Merci. Au revoir.

Un rire lui répond et elle entend des pas se rapprocher, faire le tour de la pièce sans prendre ses propos au sérieux.

\- C'est plutôt vide.

\- C'est en cours d'aménagement ! s'insurge-t-elle en se redressant soudain pour regarder l'intrus dans le blanc des yeux. Que fais-tu là, Malfoy ?

Il s'arrête devant son bureau pour soutenir son regard. Elle ne sait pas comment il fait pour ne pas se départir de son sourire, surtout que pour elle, ce dernier réveille toutes les émotions déstabilisantes vécu deux jours plus tôt. Alors qu'elle pensait à un simple écart à mettre sous le coup de l'angoisse et le goût du risque, Hermione se sent rougir.

\- Je m'attendais à un meilleur accueil. Tiens, c'est à toi il me semble.

Il tire quelque chose de sa poche et la jeune femme met un temps à réaliser qu'il s'agit de son magnétophone sur lequel le sortilège de métamorphose ne fait plus aucun effet. Envolé le faux collier en diamants qu'un lutin lui a arraché durant sa course.

Elle regarde l'objet, complètement pétrifiée. Elle ne comprend pas.

\- Tu dois t'être trompé.

\- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, s'il te plaît.

Hermione n'ose pas relever la tête. D'un instant à l'autre, le Malfoy de ses souvenirs va forcément refaire surface. Il est sûrement là pour l'humilier ou tourner les choses à son avantage. Il ne peut pas être là par simple envie d'être là.

Il attire une chaise vide d'un _Accio!_ et se place à sa hauteur. Ses yeux gris sont plus durs à affronter maintenant qu'il se tient dans son bureau et qu'elle n'a plus de masque sur le visage.

\- N'as-tu pas pensé un seul instant que je puisse te reconnaître ? s'adoucit-il en cherchant son regard. Je connais ta voix. Je connais ton attitude, ta silhouette, tes manières n'ont pas vraiment changé non plus... Tu as semé tellement d'indices, Hermione. Tu as également assommé trois des gardes de ma mère en partant et cet objet est à première vue complètement moldu. Il n'y a pas un seul instant où je n'ai pas deviné qui se cachait derrière ton masque.

\- Tu m'as pourtant demandé de l'enlever.

\- Pour voir si tu avais envie de m'affronter sous tes propres traits.

Il savait.

Ce qui veut dire qu'il l'a embrassée en connaissance de cause. Son ventre fait un looping et elle relève la tête.

\- Tu as su quand je t'ai envoyé promener dans cette chambre.

Un sourire.

\- Évidemment, tu as perdu ton accent italien en une seule seconde. Et « je t'emmerde royalement, Malfoy » ? C'est quelque chose que j'ai entendu tant de fois de ta part.

Hermione triture le magnétophone dans ses mains. Elle n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle l'ait récupéré, bien qu'il soit désormais complètement inutile. Sous le coup du trop plein d'émotions qu'elle subit, elle a presque envie de pleurer. Son avenir incertain. La présence de Malfoy dans son monde à elle. L'affection qui lui réchauffe le ventre. Alors que rien ne va, il y a une petite bouffée de joie qui prend place dans sa poitrine.

Il tend la main entre eux, paume vers le haut. Hermione se revoit sur le banc dans le jardin. Ce n'est plus Elina et un héritier insubordonné, il s'agit d'eux dans leur plus simple appareil cette fois. Elle relève les yeux avec une légère hésitation mais l'incertitude qu'elle lit sur son visage, comme s'il avait peur de son refus finit par la convaincre.

Elle lui donne sa main.

\- Une rouquine que j'ai rencontré en te cherchant m'a expliqué ta situation... Je pense que tu tiens une meilleure histoire que celle de la presse ces derniers jours, si tu veux un avis personnel, chuchote-t-il.

\- Ginny.

\- Elle a l'air un peu surexcitée par la tournure des événements. Imagine combien d'autres pourraient l'être ?

Hermione a à peine le temps de demander des détails qu'il se lève pour se pencher vers elle. Le sort de son journal s'envole soudainement face à sa proximité réelle que sublime la lumière du jour. Sa main caresse tendrement la sienne, lui demandant timidement son accord. L'attirance qu'elle ressent est plus sincère que jamais en affrontant son regard sous ses traits à elle. Elle n'a pas à se mentir d'avantage, Draco Malfoy l'énerve et lui plaît à la fois.

Un léger sourire la traverse et elle ferme une nouvelle fois la distance entre eux. Une main se referme sur sa nuque et elle fond sous le toucher de leurs lèvres qui se découvrent. Un baiser dans lequel elle se perd jusqu'à ressentir le bureau entre eux comme étant de trop.

\- Vu que tu as l'air d'avoir une idée... As-tu un titre pour cet article ? murmure-t-elle.

Il contourne le meuble. Ses yeux semblent la dévorer entière. Il la voit, elle, pas Elina ou tout autre divinité en robe hors de prix. Hermione Granger.

Ses mains se logent sur sa taille pour réduire la distance entre eux.

\- Je ne sais pas, moi. « Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants » ?

\- Merlin, beurk.

\- Trop tôt, c'est ça ? la taquine-t-il.

\- Contente-toi de me demander un rencard et on verra déjà si j'accepte. Il y a un peu de chemin à parcourir te concernant quand même...

Il se mordille les lèvres et elle ne résiste pas un instant au sourire en coin qu'il lui adresse avant de venir l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

Quelque chose la séduit infiniment en découvrant que ce jeune homme n'a pas suivi le chemin de ses parents, qui a fait le choix de renier ce monde, pour lui tout d'abord, mais aussi pour avoir la liberté de venir la trouver. Elle ferme les yeux pour déguster cette rencontre qui sonne comme une étrange chance et elle sent son partenaire se détacher lentement. Ses pensées à lui semblent avoir suivi la même inclinaison.

\- Que dis-tu de « Comment, moi, Draco Malfoy, ai-je rencontré Hermione Granger pour la seconde fois » ?

* * *

 **Un petit avis ?**

.

Oui, c'est romantique.

Non, ça ne suit pas à la lettre le conte original. Saurez-vous retrouver les clins d'œil ?

Le second conte que j'aimerais reprendre ? **J'hésite encore entre _La Belle et la Bête_ ou _Raiponce_.** A vous de me dire ! Je ferais sûrement un sondage sur mon twitter dans la semaine, d'ailleurs.

Je vous embrasse et à bientôt !

 _Slyth._


	2. Des millions d'étoiles dans tes yeux

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

.

 **Est-ce que vous êtes prêts** pour ma deuxième réécriture de conte ? **Parce que moi OUI.** Je n'ai pas cessé d'avoir hâte de la partager !

Vous remarquerez vite que mes réécritures de contes sont un peu des UA, puisque des choses de l'histoire originale sont modifiées voire inexistantes (ex ici : la guerre et Voldemort, tout le monde vit une existence d'ados tranquillou, etc ^^).

.

Et le deuxième conte exploré est : **Raiponce** (majoritairement voté sur Twitter) avec le pairing **Ginny x Luna**.  
Ici, elles sont ados et **le maitre mot de l'histoire est « douceur »**. Pour preuve, les deux musiques que j'ai le plus écoutées en lisant et écrivant cet OS (et que je vous recommande d'aller écouter aussi) : ce sont les reprises de Can't help falling in love et La vie en rose par Brooklyn Duo sur Youtube.

.

 **Résumé :** _Quand Ginny découvre une petite tour secrète qui est loin d'être inhabitée dans Poudlard, elle est loin de se douter qu'elle trouvera enfin le réconfort dont elle a besoin. Mais combien de temps sa garde résistera-t-elle au charme apaisant de Luna Lovegood ?_

.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **One-Shot n°2 :**

 **Des millions d'étoiles dans tes yeux.**

* * *

\- Les mecs, c'est nase.

Ginny essuie les larmes de son visage d'un geste rageur. Ce n'est pas tellement la tristesse qui l'habite, mais quelque chose qui se situe entre la frustration et l'amertume. La jeune fille toujours à l'initiative des ruptures amoureuses vient d'en vivre une qu'elle considère comme un affront. C'est surtout le discours servi avec qu'elle digère mal.

 _« Il faut me comprendre, Ginny. Tu vois beaucoup de garçons, tu n'as jamais réellement été célibataire. Tu es même revenue vers moi deux semaines après être sorti avec Harry. Le célèbre Harry Potter. Je passe pour quoi, moi ? »_

C'est cette phrase surtout qui lui reste en tête :

 _« Je passe pour quoi, moi ? »_

Et elle, alors ? Elle passe pour quoi, là dedans ? C'est quoi le message derrière ? Il n'est pas dit, mais elle entend parfaitement ce qui est sous-entendu. Elle n'est pas idiote et Dean est un abruti, voilà tout.

Elle est d'accord avec une chose, elle n'aurait peut-être jamais dû faire le pas de revenir vers lui, même si cela lui avait semblé si naturel après Harry. L'envie d'être avec quelqu'un. Le manque de sa douceur, son sourire, sa sérénité. Son sexisme fait apparemment parti du lot aussi. Tant pis.

Elle se sent triste et bête de ne pas l'avoir anticipé. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle entend dire qu'elle est une fille facile, mais habituellement les chuchotements se font toujours dans son dos et elle s'en contre-fiche. Rarement ce discours vient des garçons qu'elle a l'habitude d'embrasser.

Un sanglot perce ses lèvres et elle tape du pied dans une pierre esseulée au milieu du couloir. _Merde, merde, et re-merde !_ pense-t-elle tandis que la pierre roule, roule, roule.

\- Élève, hoooors des dortoirs, chante une voix pincée.

\- Oh non, pitié.

Son premier réflexe est de lever les yeux au ciel vu à quel point sa chance est mise à rude épreuve aujourd'hui. Puis, c'est un regard désespéré qui se succède, cherchant à deviner d'où vient Peeves tant sa présence fantôme fait résonner ses mots dans toutes les directions. Il ne manquerait plus que de tomber sur lui pour terminer cette soirée désastreuse en beauté.

\- J'entends quelqu'un chouiner hi hi hi !

Le couloir dans lequel progresse Ginny devient vraiment de plus en plus froid preuve que l'esprit frappeur est plus proche qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle sort sa baguette d'instinct et s'agite sur place. Loin des cachots, elle ne peut pas prétendre que le Baron Sanglant est à proximité. Et à défaut d'une armure sage et d'un tableau, il n'y a rien pour se cacher.

Elle esquisse trois pas en arrière quand une autre voix s'impose, plus timide cependant :

\- Psst.

Il lui faut plus d'une minute pour réaliser qu'il s'agit de l'habitante du tableau qui cherche à attirer son attention. L'image d'une sorcière voilée l'interpelle en posant un doigt discret sur sa bouche :

\- Regarde derrière-moi, il y a une entrée vers une pièce secrète ! Oh la la, j'espère juste qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas...

\- Qui ça ?

\- Vite, dépêche-toi, je ne peux pas ouvrir moi-même et Peeves est proche !

Ginny ne se fait pas prier deux fois, jetant un regard sceptique au cadre du tableau. Avec sa taille plutôt moyenne, il ne semble rien cacher à première vue mais quand la jeune fille le déplace un peu, il y a un petit trou suffisamment grand pour s'y engouffrer.

\- Petit chouineur, petite chouineuse, où es-tuuuu ?

\- Merci !

Elle n'hésite pas une seule seconde en s'engageant dans l'ouverture et prend soin de remettre le tableau derrière elle. Il fait soudain très noir mais mué par un certain instinct elle continue son chemin le long de la brèche. Derrière elle et le tableau résonne la voix moqueuse Peeves qui semble soulever la visière de l'armure en pensant qu'elle se cache dedans.

\- _Lumos._

Sa baguette éclaire le passage qui finit par s'ouvrir sur un petit escalier en colimaçon qui ne paie pas de mine. Ne comptant pas faire demi-tour pour affronter le fantôme, Ginny soupire et commence la montée. Heureusement, comme promis par le tableau, elle découvre au bout un petit salon isolé. Et quelle pièce ! Cette dernière n'a rien à voir avec l'obscurité et l'odeur de pierre humide qu'elle vient de délaisser, elle a un côté enchanteresse qui appartiendrait presque à un vieux livre de contes.

De petites sphères lumineuses virevoltent dans la pièce, éclairant l'espace d'un effet tamisé à défaut de la grande fenêtre qui donne sur la nuit noire à l'extérieur. Une bonne odeur de fleurs des champs embaume l'endroit et donne une atmosphère estivale savoureuse.

Il y a des livres à foison, rangés dans un équilibre sommaire qui semble parfaitement étudié. Des parchemins vides ou illustrés fourrés aux quatre coins de la pièce, des étagères fournies en babioles inutiles ou en petites statues d'argile faites mains, des bougies éteintes mais déjà bien entamées, des gemmes colorées de toute sorte, un vieux fauteuil dont le tissu a été repris à plusieurs endroits et une mini-cheminée vide qui donne du cachet à l'ensemble.

Tout donne l'impression que c'est une petite salle occupée régulièrement, surtout la fresque de peinture qui orne les murs et qui ajoute un petit parfum de gouache encore fraîche à l'atmosphère. Elle s'arrête au trois quart de la pièce mais suit un même motif en continue : une ribambelle de soleils, de lunes, et d'étoiles, qui se suivent et se superposent parfois sans logique.

Le repère d'une fille. Celle dont le tableau a parlé à demi-mots.  
Mais qui ?

Ginny se recroqueville dans le fauteuil et s'enroule dans le plaid à disposition qui sent bon la lavande séchée. Elle ne pense rester là qu'une poignée de minutes en attendant d'être sûre que Peeves soit parti, mais c'est en se laissant envoûter par le plafond lui aussi peint qu'elle sombre peu à peu dans le sommeil.

Une petite parenthèse où la pensée de Dean est partie aux abonnés absents et où c'est parfait comme ça.

* * *

Aucune idée de ce qui l'a véritablement réveillée. Le rayon de soleil bien matinal qui lui arrive droit sur le visage, l'odeur de fleurs encore plus affirmée que la veille, ou la musique fredonnée d'une voix inspirée ? Sûrement un petit mélange des trois qui donne à son réveil une saveur toute douce.

Elle ouvre les yeux pour apercevoir une jeune fille en équilibre sur un tabouret peignant le haut d'un mur, continuant sa fresque sans être perturbée par sa présence.

A première vue, elles ont le même âge. Mais tout ce que Ginny voit d'elle sont ses longs cheveux blonds attachés en une natte désordonnée, sa salopette bleu ciel couverte de peinture, et ses pieds nus vernis d'un rose bonbon. Elle chantonne une chanson de rock sorcier indé que la rouquine est surprise de reconnaître tant le groupe est plutôt encore inconnu au bataillon.

Elle se redresse et les pensées de la nuit lui revient aussitôt en tête. Ses yeux gonflés alors qu'elle n'a pas pleuré depuis des heures le lui rappellent en tout cas. Ils sont tout endormis et encore humides.

\- Bonjour, petit oiseau tombé du nid.

La pièce a une chaleur encore plus particulière de jour. La fenêtre laisse dévoiler des vitraux peints à la main –sûrement par la même mystérieuse fille. Une sirène majestueuse dont la queue se divise en plusieurs parts et en plusieurs couleurs. Un bouquet tout frais trône au dessus de la cheminée, ce qui explique le parfum plus intense que lorsqu'elle est arrivée. Et l'aspect douillet, cocon, dans les teints violets et rouges lui saute tout de suite aux yeux.

C'est très joli.

Tout est joli dans cette pièce.

A commencer par la fille qui s'est tournée vers elle et qui a levé un sourcil blond à son attention. Un visage en forme de cœur, relevé par deux yeux bleus rêveurs, quelques tâches de rousseurs, et deux mignonnes oreilles qu'une paire de boucle d'oreille loufoques décorent.

\- Hum ? C'est moi l'oiseau ?

\- Est-ce que tu vois un autre oisillon égaré dans les environs ?

Son sourire est à l'image de ses yeux, d'une sincérité à toute preuve et complètement dans les nuages. Ginny croit avoir déjà entendu parler d'elle... Mince, comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? La jeune fille qui déteste prêter attention aux ragots des gens refusent de rester sur le surnom ridicule de Loufoca. C'est Luna, Luna-quelque-chose-de-poétique.

\- Tu devrais boire ça, dit la fille en pointant du doigt le plateau aux pieds du fauteuil. Il paraît que tu as pleuré. C'est du jus de banane, c'est bon pour les chagrins d'amour.

\- Comment est-ce que tu sais que... ?

\- Léon et Ikrame.

Luna hausse les épaules comme si c'était logique. Mais Ginny n'a jamais entendu parler d'un Léon ni d'une Ikrame. Face à son air abasourdi, Luna pointe du doigt l'une des étagères de la pièce où Ginny y découvre une petite souris qui lui renvoie un regard digne des meilleurs airs de défis d'Hollywood.

\- Léon, fait simplement son interlocutrice. Ikrame, c'est la femme du portrait d'en bas. Je n'aime pas que les gens découvrent mes endroits secrets mais elle t'a bien aimée... et elle m'a dit que tu as qualifié les garçons d'un « c'est nase ». Ça m'a suffit.

Encore ce sourire agréable. Ginny se penche vers le jus de banane pour faire taire son ventre qui crie famine, et puis si c'est bon pour le moral... elle ne va pas dire non.

\- En même temps, c'est vrai, répond-t-elle en levant fièrement le menton. Ils sont nases. Ils se prennent toujours pour plus qu'ils ne sont, pensent qu'on leur doit tout, qu'on doit leur être reconnaissante d'être simplement gentil avec nous, et si on est un peu trop faciles pour eux alors on est bonnes à jeter.

Même si Ginny parle sur un ton qui se veut humoristique, elle n'en est pas moins triste de faire ce constat. Luna met de côté sa palette et s'assoit en tailleur. Elle semble être prête à l'écouter et écoute bien plus loin que la forme de ses paroles.

Elle penche la tête sur le côté.

\- Tu sais ce qui est mieux que les garçons ?

\- Non ?

\- Les pancakes.

Malgré elle, la rouquine éclate d'un rire franc, d'autant plus que son ventre a gargouillé en réponse comme s'il possédait des oreilles.

\- Hum, oui, c'est pas faux du tout.

\- Et le printemps.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Les coquelicots.

\- La pluie, répond Ginny d'un sourire emportée par l'entrain de Luna.

\- Voilà, exactement. Les radis, dit-elle en désignant ses boucles d'oreille.

\- L'automne. Encore plus que le printemps. Qui est encore mieux que les garçons.

A Luna de rire, jusqu'à se laisser tomber contre le mur derrière elle, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Léon réduit la distance entre son amie et lui d'un petit bond et vient se nicher sur son épaule d'un geste protecteur. Elle lui grattouille la tête doucement avant d'ajouter :

\- Oui, bien sûr. Les petites souris.

\- Les chats pelucheux, j'aime bien aussi... Ils sont déjà plus fidèles.

\- La nature.

\- Le Quidditch.

Des sourires et des hochements de tête qui signent aussitôt une complicité.

\- Le jus de banane, ajoute aussitôt Ginny en finissant son verre.

\- Les amies, c'est chouette aussi, si tu veux.

C'est un échange et une conclusion à la fois si spontanés, si chaleureux, et si timides, que Ginny esquisse un sourire loin de son assurance habituelle. Elle n'est pas du genre à faire confiance facilement, ou se confier, ou à baisser sa garde. Elle a son cercle d'amis bien définis. Mais là, ce petit matin est à l'image de la pièce... Un aparté qui met du baume au cœur et qu'elle a bien envie de faire perdurer.

Elle croise le regard bleu océan de Luna et hoche la tête.

\- Moi, c'est Ginny. Ginny Weasley.

\- Luna Lovegood. Bienvenue dans ma bulle.

* * *

Depuis ce soir là, Ginny retourne régulièrement dans cette pièce aux allures de nuage. Elle y trouve refuge face aux interrogations d'Hermione, aux regards curieux d'Harry, et aux reproches de son frère. Tous se questionnent à propos de sa rupture et de son moral, sans oser lui en parler franchement.

Pour couronner le tout, elle a tout aussi l'impression que Dean épie chacun de ses mouvements comme s'il la testait et la sensation d'être un cobbaye est tout aussi désagréable. Que veut-il ? Qu'espère-t-il ? Pense-t-il la voir accourir dans les bras d'Harry ? Ou dans les siens ?

Ici au moins elle ne se pose aucune question parasite. Luna et elle partagent une tranquillité reposante. La jeune Serdaigle continue de l'accueillir avec un naturel désarmant et son respect de son espace personnel fait du bien à la benjamine Weasley. Jamais elle n'a l'impression de devoir se justifier, s'excuser ou faire la conversation. Elles peuvent passer des heures en silence et apprécier le moment.

La pointe de culpabilité finit tout de même par pointer de temps en temps son nez. Luna donne. De son espace, de sa douceur, de son temps, de sa présence. Et Ginny prend. Sans rien en retour, semble-t-il.

Alors que Luna agit comme si elles étaient bel et bien devenues amies, Ginny n'en est pas encore là. La Serdaigle est si gentille, simple, douce... Sa naïveté est comme un coup de poignard pour la rouquine qui a l'impression de l'utiliser pour rebondir et camoufler les failles de son bouclier avant d'être de nouveau d'attaque.

Mais elle n'y peut rien. Elle aime tant venir dans la bulle de Luna. Ce n'est pourtant pas son univers, elle qui prend si peu de temps pour rêver. Les rêves peuvent facilement tourner aux cauchemars alors Ginny a les pieds sur Terre, aime davantage la musique que les livres, monter sur un balais que tremper ses doigts dans la peinture, et jouer aux cartes que collectionner les gemmes, mais c'est finalement sûrement pour ces raisons qu'elle est inextricablement attirée par cet endroit.

Parfois, rêver a du bon. Et au moins, elle ne pense plus à Dean et à ses mots qui lui ont fait beaucoup plus de mal que prévu.

Elles ne sont certainement pas devenues amies de son côté, mais Ginny a un respect qui grandit de plus en plus pour Luna. De l'indifférence dans les couloirs sont apparus quelques regards, des sourires, des bonjours esquissés discrètement. Elles se reconnaissent, elles ne sont plus des inconnues.

Ginny apprend ce qu'est chercher quelqu'un des yeux, quelqu'un que l'on garde jalousement pour soi, quelqu'un qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione ne connaissent pas. Il fait bon de ne plus se sentir comme une pièce rapportée de leur trio et d'avoir une vie en dehors de leur cercle.

Des semaines passent comme ça.

Puis ces semaines deviennent des mois, et les week-ends passés dans la tour deviennent nombreux, ce n'est plus maintenant plus un regard qu'elle cherche ailleurs que dans cette pièce. C'est également une présence. Quand elle voit quelque chose, quand elle a une nouvelle idée, quand elle fait ses activités quotidiennes, Ginny ressent le besoin de partager. De rire non plus en rêve, mais en vrai. Elles se parlent quelques fois entres les cours, rien de plus que quelques mots par-ci par-là, mais c'est un début. Et alors Ginny apprend donc à se languir de quelqu'un, d'un moment, d'une fin de cours.

La culpabilité revient parfois, dans un moment de faiblesse. Car, si elle a bien oublié Dean désormais, c'est grâce à Luna et sa chaleur spontanée. N'est-ce pas manipulateur en quelque sorte ? Réclamer sa compagnie n'est-il pas un énième caprice de sa part ?

Au moins, l'envie d'être l'une avec l'autre semble réciproque. Ginny en a vraiment la confirmation lors d'un cours commun de Métamorphoses avec les Serdaigles, où le professeur McGonagall demande un travail en binôme avec une autre maison. Sa tête se lève aussitôt de sa plume pour chercher Luna à quelques tables de là. Celle-ci a eu le même réflexe car Ginny croise deux yeux bleus pétillants, trahissant la même idée.

C'est à cet instant là qu'elle réalise le réflexe qu'elle a eu. Et le drôle d'espoir qui prend place dans sa poitrine.

C'est un sourire qui naît sur ses lèvres. Et un sourire qui lui répond.

Ce jour là, le rêve se heurte pour de bon à la réalité quand elle range ses affaires plus lentement qu'à l'accoutumé et que Luna la rejoint, pianotant une mélodie dont elle seule a la partition sur son pupitre. L'atmosphère trahit bien plus qu'un « simple moment à la fin des cours », il y a des non-dits dans l'air. C'est à cette seconde précise que Ginny réalise que peut-être –oui, peut-être, elle l'estime plus qu'elle ne le pense. La complicité qu'elles échangent sans s'adresser la parole est évidente, en tout cas.

\- Tu veux bien être ma binôme ? demande-t-elle brusquement intimidée.

\- Évidemment ! On devrait commencer... Ce week-end ? Pas demain, j'ai poney.

Luna pouffe et Ginny ne sait pas si elle doit en faire de même. Commençant à bien la cerner, il y a tout autant de chances que ce soit une blague comme la vérité toute plate, sans aucun artifice. Va pour ce dimanche, alors. Rien qu'à l'idée, la jeune fille est impatiente.

* * *

Ginny mord dans un croissant et passe à la va-vite son sac sur l'épaule. Hermione lève un sourcil à son attention devant son enthousiasme de si bon matin, mais la jeune fille fait mine de ne pas le voir et la salue de la main.

Elle doit rejoindre Luna dans le hall. C'est la première fois qu'elles se donnent rendez-vous en dehors de la tour et c'est un drôle de sentiment qui la prend. Un mélange d'excitation, de curiosité, de timidité aussi. C'est tout nouveau.

Luna est déjà là, adossée au pilier de pierre qui soutient l'entrée. Malgré l'ordinaire de sa pose, elle détonne parmi les élèves à la mine décomposée par le réveil. Comme un arc-en-ciel, elle pétille de couleurs. Une robe pâle aux motifs de cerise, accompagnée de chaussures jaunes et un petit sac violet. Sur le haut de sa tête y trônent des lunettes de soleil à motif.

D'un air absent, elle caresse une mèche de cheveux blonds. Elle sent le printemps à plein nez.

Ginny esquisse un sourire avant d'être interpellée par une voix inconnue.

\- Ginny ?

\- Euh oui ? répond-t-elle instinctivement en se retournant.

On dit des cheveux d'Hermione qu'ils sont indisciplinés et pourtant Ginny trouvent que ce n'est vraiment rien comparé à la chevelure noire bouclée qui mange le visage de son interlocutrice. Difficile de voir ses traits, mais la jeune fille est certaine de ne lui avoir jamais adressé la parole jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Par contre, elle reconnait certaines des têtes qui se tiennent en retrait et qui ont l'air de l'accompagner. Et pour cause, parmi eux se tient Dean, qui fait mine de ne pas regarder ce qu'il se passe.

D'instinct, Ginny adopte une position défensive en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine mais ne se laisse pas démonter pour autant. Elle lève un sourcil :

\- Alors ? T'as quelque chose à me dire ?

\- Tout va bien ? demande l'autre d'un ton faussement inquiet. Ça fait étrangement longtemps qu'on n'a pas vu ta langue dans la gorge d'un mec. Tu t'ennuies pas trop ? Ou c'est peut-être un célibat imposé : Qui a envie de se trimballer des miettes ?

Le sang de Ginny ne fait qu'un tour et elle sent le rouge lui monter aussitôt aux joues. C'est finalement le bras qui se glisse habilement sous le sien et qu'elle reconnaît sans se retourner vers la nouvelle venue, qui lui permet de tempérer sa colère et de ne pas menacer de balancer sa main dans le visage de l'inconnue.

La voix de Luna se fait tout de suite entendre, et derrière sa douceur, Ginny perçoit un sous-entendu empoisonné.

\- C'est très gentil de te soucier du moral de Ginny, Gabi. Est-ce parce que tu as toi-même un certain penchant pour les miettes ?

Le menton de la Serdaigle montre discrètement Dean dont les épaules se tendent sous ses mots et le sourire de Ginny apparaît sur ses lèves. Ah, voilà la raison de cette méchanceté gratuite... Quand elle voit les yeux de cette « Gabi » se sceller sur Luna d'un air beaucoup trop agressif à son goût, Ginny se contente d'entraîner son amie à l'écart.

Tournant le dos à ses camarades, elle les salue d'un air désinvolte.

\- Allez, salut les nases. La miette que je suis a des choses plus intelligentes à faire !

Elle a beau guider Luna à l'extérieur pour éviter qu'elle soit la nouvelle cible de l'autre fille, elle réalise que c'est plutôt Luna qui mène la danse. Ginny n'a pas son mot à dire sur la destination Son bras toujours à son coude, la Serdaigle l'emmène vers le lac. Cette dernière a l'air d'avoir déjà oublié l'altercation.

En voyant la mine renfrognée de Ginny, elle murmure :

\- Ne prends jamais les mots d'autrui à cœur quand ils sont seulement motivés par la jalousie.

\- Tu as l'air de savoir de quoi tu parles.

\- Je ne suis pas _Loufoca_ pour rien, non ?

Elle lui lance un sourire si franc et si dénué de rancœur que le cœur de Ginny loupe un petit battement. La Serdaigle est peut-être moins dans la lune que tout le monde ne le pense... et pourtant, elle a envie de la protéger contre tout ceux qui se moquent d'elle.

Oui, Luna est un peu étrange. Et peut-être que Ginny aurait pensé comme tout le monde sans la connaître, mais tout ce qu'elle voit de son amie désormais, c'est quelqu'un de tendre, de rêveur, et qui possède sa propre personnalité. Luna est altruiste et drôle. Un peu lunaire certes, mais si généreuse, et adorable, et unique, et... Ginny lui glisse un regard : ... et sacrément mignonne, aussi.

\- Ça ne m'empêche pas d'être en colère ! répond Ginny. Surtout contre Dean, c'est son amie, non ? Sans lui demander d'être un chevalier sur son cheval blanc, il pouvait très bien lui demander de se taire !

Luna se penche un instant pour ramasser une pâquerette, avec laquelle elle joue.

\- Ikrame serait de ton avis. Elle est l'équivalent de Circé chez les sorciers, tu le savais ? Elle paraît discrète, mais gare aux malins qui chercheraient à l'embêter. Elle te dirait de foncer lui remonter les bretelles. Mais... _Les mecs, c'est nase_ , dit Luna, ce qui a le don de faire sourire Ginny. Vaut mieux ne pas perdre ton énergie pour rien. Les pâquerettes, c'est mieux, non ?

\- Oui, répond-t-elle en prenant la fleur que lui tend Luna. Les matins de printemps ne sont pas mal non plus.

\- Et les cheveux roux au vent.

\- Ainsi que se sentir soutenue par une amie. Merci beaucoup d'être mon chevalier en armure, Luna. Tu es mille fois plus sympathique dans ce rôle que Dean.

Un sourire complice échangés plus tard et la Serdaigle s'arrête sur un petit coin de paradis. Le coin d'herbe déniché regorge de jonquilles tardives qui capturent la lumière du soleil. La nature qui se confond autour d'elles dégage un parfum relaxant. Ginny s'assoit près des roseaux, avec une belle vue sur le lac et le terrain de Quidditch.

A ce moment précis, la jeune fille ne pense qu'à remercier cette fameuse Ikrame pour cette rencontre avec Luna. Depuis, son quotidien est décidément plus joli.

\- Prête pour ce devoir ? J'ai amené toutes mes notes, mais j'ai peur de ne pas avoir compris grand-chose et qu'elles soient inutiles...

\- Ce sera un devoir facile, ne t'inquiète pas, rétorque Luna qui a commencé à enlever ses chaussures et déjà glissé ses orteils dans l'herbe fraîche.

\- Si tu es aussi forte qu'Hermione alors j'ai bien peur d'être un boulet.

\- Mais non...

\- Je t'assure. La métamorphose n'est pas ma tasse de thé même si je me débrouille pas trop mal pour la pratique. C'est la théorie, le soucis. Les choses viennent toujours naturellement quand je prends ma baguette, mais expliquer le processus avec des mots ? Comprendre comment ça marche ? Meh, je n'y arrive pas.

Luna l'étudie de ses deux yeux bleus et Ginny se sent soudain un peu honteuse de ne pas avoir une intelligence à la hauteur de la réputation de sa meilleure amie. Si Luna la pensait plus futée, alors peut-être regrette-t-elle maintenant son choix de binôme.

Mais elle finit par lui sourire. Elle saisit son sac, dont elle sort ses parchemins en vrac et ses bouquins dont dépassent quelques plantes séchées. Puis, une chocogrenouille qu'elle agite sous son nez.

\- Tiens, prends ça et je vais t'aider.

\- Ok...

\- Le chocolat est bon pour la concentration et le moral, dit Luna en remarquant sa tête.

Luna agite la chocogrenouille sous ses yeux et Ginny se laisse avoir. Elle cède, non sans penser à couper sa part en deux.

L'heure suivante passe beaucoup plus vite que voulu. Alors que le soleil continue de monter dans le ciel et vient avec lui une chaleur paisible, Luna se contente de lui expliquer tous les passages théoriques de la transformation de l'assiette de porcelaine en poêle à frire. Les termes sonnent comme une langue étrangère mais écouter parler son amie n'est pas des moins plaisants. Elle a une patience pour expliquer et montrer qu'Hermione ne possède pas.

Ainsi, même si elle ne semble pas comprendre un traitre mot de ce qu'on lui dit au prime abord, c'est tout de même une vision d'ensemble simple qui se forme à elle quand Luna conclut d'un : « Voilà ». Et aussi simplement que cela, les choses n'ont plus l'air _si_ compliquées.

\- Tu veux faire une pause ? propose la blonde. Ce serait dommage de ne pas profiter de ce soleil.

Luna n'attend pas une seule seconde sa réponse pour se laisser tomber à la renverse dans l'herbe, un bras soutenant sa tête. Elle lève les jambes, se souciant très peu de sa robe qui descend légèrement, et élance un pied vers le ciel. Ce dernier semble bouger au rythme d'une musique que la jeune fille garde pour elle-même.

Ginny est plus réticente. Ce n'est seulement que maintenant qu'elle repense à la pluie qui a martelé le sol toute la soirée précédent même si la terre a séché depuis. C'est sa personnalité plus en retrait qui lui coûte, qui la fait hésiter.

Toutefois, face à la tranquillité de Luna, elle ne sait pas rester de marbre.

Elle s'allonge avec précaution et le soleil l'aveugle quand elle lève les yeux vers le ciel bleu. Il y a comme un parfum d'été dans l'air, en plein mois de Mars.

Un sourire flotte sur ses lèves quand elle décide de se laisser porter par l'humeur et de fermer les yeux. Elle prend une profonde inspiration, s'imprégnant de l'odeur du lac et de l'herbe verte. Ses sens semblent se décupler. Les oiseaux chantent, la brise l'effleure, et Ginny a également une conscience aiguë de Luna tout près d'elle. Luna a beau être silencieuse, Ginny la sent, est capable de la situer à ses côtés, elle possède une aura, quelque chose qui l'entoure et l'englobe chaque fois qu'elle se trouve dans les parages.

Luna possède une présence qui la rend intuitive à dix mille pourcent au moins.

Elles sont toutes proches, mais pas assez pour se toucher. La distance est si moindre cependant que Ginny a la sensation parfois que leurs peaux se frôlent à peine, et son bras se couvrent de chair de poule. La Gryffondore est toujours pleinement consciente de la présence de Luna. Peut-être pas dès la toute première rencontre, mais c'est venu petit à petit, de fil en aiguille.

Cette proximité qu'elle réalise la rend presque fébrile. Il y a quelque chose qui palpite dans sa poitrine, qui fait accélérer son cœur. C'est un sentiment si agréable qu'elle en a des papillons dans le ventre.

 _Si agréable_ qu'il suffit que Luna commence à chantonner une musique, pour que la jeune fille se surprenne à rêvasser, à penser à l'été, à peut-être l'inviter au lieu de toujours fréquenter son frère et ses amis, à vouloir dans le moment présent étendre sa main jusqu'à l'atteindre.

* * *

Ginny ouvre doucement les yeux quelques heures plus tard, quand le soleil atteint définitivement une température plus chaude qu'estimée. Avec sa peau blanche, elle sent déjà un coup de soleil pointer le bout de son nez.

Elle se tourne instinctivement vers Luna. Même si la rouquine est restée éveillée, elle est surprise de la découvrir sur le ventre et en compagnie de Léon, en train de confectionner une couronne de fleurs.

\- Je t'ai réveillée ? dit Luna. Je crois que je pensais un peu trop fort.

\- Je ne dormais pas.

\- Si tu rêvais, alors sache c'est encore mieux que dormir.

La jeune fille se relève et d'un geste, elle demande à Ginny d'en faire de même pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Luna avise sa couronne avec un sourire.

\- Parfaite, elle est à la bonne taille.

Des doigts, encore plus aériens que les fleurs, se posent sur sa tête, effleurent doucement ses tempes et Ginny a envie de refermer les yeux pour savourer le contact. Mais elle maintient le regard de Luna qui semble la voir plus belle qu'elle-même ne se voit dans le miroir en se levant le matin. Elle rougit légèrement.

\- Désolée, au fait, marmonne-t-elle.

\- De quoi ? répond Luna du tac-au-tac en penchant la tête sur le côté. D'avoir des flammes en guise de cheveux ? D'avoir des yeux aussi pétillants ?

Ginny rougit de plus belle.

\- Non... De ne pas avoir fait avancer ce devoir d'un centimètre.

\- Je l'ai terminé, tu n'auras qu'à recopier tes parties.

\- Luna...

\- Ça ne me dérange pas, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. A la base, j'avais simplement envie de passer du temps avec toi.

Cette fois, Ginny tourne vraiment au rouge cramoisi. Son cœur bat même férocement dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle ne s'attendait pas un instant à entendre ces mots aussi sincères. Elle sourit cependant quand Luna reprend :

\- Le rose te va très bien. Tu as attrapé un coup de soleil sur les joues, non ?

* * *

Elles ont rangé leurs bouquins et leurs parchemins, et jouent avec Léon. La petite souris commence à s'habituer à Ginny même si elle n'a pas l'air de totalement lui faire confiance. Mais dans les moments comme celui-ci, la créature peut crapahuter sur ses bras, son épaule, et sa tête sans soucis.

Les deux jeunes filles profitent du moment. Ginny a même évoqué l'idée de se voir l'été, ce qui a l'air d'avoir charmée Luna. Ce n'est même plus une envie inoffensive qui la taraude, mais un besoin. Et jusqu'à maintenant, elle n'a justement jamais connu le besoin d'inviter quelqu'un dans sa grande famille toujours en action.

Mais quand elle regarde Luna, elle se dit qu'elle ne pourra qu'embellir son chez-elle. En retour de toutes ces heures passées dans la tour, Ginny a envie de lui faire découvrir sa bulle à elle. Sa petite chambre, la colline où elle pratique le Quidditch, la délicieuse cuisine de sa mère, et l'ambiance chaleureuse de leur Terrier.

Quelques rires qui n'ont rien de chaleureux s'approchent et même Léon se crispe brusquement sur son épaule et saute jusqu'à atteindre Luna, où il se réfugie dans ses cheveux blonds. La Serdaigle d'ordinaire affable a le réflexe de perdre le sourire, ce qui alerte aussitôt Ginny.

Les mêmes camarades que ce matin-même s'installent non loin d'eux pour pique-niquer et la rouquine croise le regard de son ex petit-ami. Il détourne les yeux mais c'est assez pour que la jeune fille sache que ce n'est pas un hasard.

Ce ne peut _pas_ être un hasard. Tout l'enceinte de l'école est disponible et la rive du lac s'étend au moins sur deux kilomètres à l'intérieur de celle-ci.

\- Est-ce que tu as faim ? demande Luna.

Ginny ne sait pas si c'est parce qu'elle commence à la connaître de mieux en mieux mais elle entend comme de la crainte ou de la tristesse dans le ton de sa voix. Elle n'a pas besoin de plus pour prendre la décision de se lever et de lui tendre une main pour l'aider.

\- Allons trouver de quoi faire un festin dans les cuisines. Il est trop tard pour le déjeuner.

La main de Luna s'attarde dans la sienne avant de la quitter. La Serdaigle ramasse ses affaires et Ginny fusille du regard la bande d'amis qui les ont mise mal à l'aise en un temps record. Gabi a l'air pertinemment consciente de ce qu'elle fait, même si tout ce qu'elle a l'air de regarder n'est que le lac.

Preuve est, quand les deux amies sont obligées de passer près d'eux pour se diriger vers le château, la jeune fille s'exclame bien plus fort qu'à l'accoutumée pour se faire entendre :

\- Oh mince, alors. J'ai fait tomber une _miette_ de mon sandwich !

Ginny lève les yeux au ciel mais s'arrête soudainement quand la fille rajoute :

\- Hey Lovegood, tu veux venir m'aider ? T'as l'air de t'y connaître en miette apparemment ?

\- Mais tu vas nous lâcher, oui ? réplique la rouquine en dégainant discrètement sa baguette. On te connaît ? Non. Alors, circule.

Gabi se renfrogne avant d'éclater d'un rire méprisant.

\- Ah d'accord, Lovegood. Ah, d'accord.

\- Et puis si tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour repêcher les miettes dans ton décolleté, tu sais apparemment à qui demander, continue Ginny en lançant un regard équivoque vers Dean. Même s'il n'est pas très doué, je dois t'avertir. Demande-lui aussi de retirer la terre de tes cheveux, ça t'occupera.

\- Quelle terre ?

D'un mouvement du poignet, une motte de terre vole du pied marécageux des roseaux pour s'écraser sur la tempe de la jeune fille. En entendant son cri indigné, Ginny en sourit.

Il y a des limites à ce qu'on lui parle de la sorte.

Sur ce, elle passe un bras protecteur sur les épaules de Luna qui s'est mystérieusement tue et l'entraîne avec elle.

\- Quelle peste ! Mais c'est qui celle-là, franchement...

\- Bien visé.

Elle se tourne vers son amie qui lève les yeux vers elle et esquisse un sourire de connivence. Le cœur de Ginny se relâche ; _Ouf !_ La tristesse de Luna s'est momentanément envolée. Elle lui préfère son sourire et ses couleurs, non pas parce que ces derniers la rassurent. Mais parce qu'elle ne saurait pas comment réagir autrement que foncer dans le groupe d'amis pour envoyer bien plus qu'une motte de terre dans la tronche de Gabi...

Voir son sourire de nouveau présent pousse Ginny à la relâcher, quand bien même la chaleur émise par la blonde lui manque immédiatement.

\- Allez viens, je suis sûre que les elfes ont encore des pancakes et du jus de banane.

\- Désolée pour Gabi, soupire Luna. Elle et moi, on a un passif en commun. Elle n'a pas toujours été comme ça.

\- C'est le cas de beaucoup de personnes. Dean n'était pas comme ça non plus, dit Ginny en haussant les épaules. Et pourtant il m'a bien insultée de pute à demi-mots. Les gens peuvent nous surprendre... Je ne suis pas sûre qu'on puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

L'auriculaire de Luna vient se saisir du sien, tout d'abord timidement, puis fermement, exerçant une petite pression. Comme une promesse muette. Il y a dans ce geste une authenticité qui chamboule Ginny jusqu'à la moelle.

* * *

Comme convenu, l'ambiance des cuisines semblent remonter le moral à Luna et par contagion, à Ginny aussi. Sans surprise, les elfes et la Serdaigle se connaissent. Elle est comme dans un poisson dans l'eau et Ginny ne se lasse pas de la voir déambuler d'une créature à l'autre pour leur demander des nouvelles. Léon a l'air également plus tranquille, il est sorti de sa cachette et grignote un morceau de fromage à l'abri des regards.

Affamée, Ginny s'assoit sur l'un des bancs et porte son choix sur une montagne de pancakes qu'elle recouvre de sirops d'érable et de fruits frais. De son point de mire, elle ne peut qu'observer Luna avec un sourire affectueux collé aux lèvres.

Elle est entourée par les elfes qui cherchent à combler toutes ses envies et que Luna refuse de manière énigmatique pour ne pas les froisser. Ils ont l'air heureux de sa présence, se nourrissent de sa gentillesse et sa bienveillance comme Ginny le fait. C'est un tableau qui a quelque chose de reposant dans cette pièce qui ne vit que de bruit.

Quand Ginny vient ici, il y a rarement un tel accueil.

La Serdaigle se pose finalement à ses côtés et sans demander, un chocolat chaud et des viennoiseries qui semblent être ses favorites lui sont servies. La rouquine, elle, est arrivée au bout de son assiette et surprend Luna en train rougir pour la première fois.

\- Ils t'aiment beaucoup, murmure Ginny.

\- Moi aussi mais c'est beaucoup trop...

\- Alors si « toi aussi », mange. Ils n'attendent que ça.

Et Ginny n'a pas tort. Même si les elfes sont repartis à leurs occupations pour leur offrir un peu d'intimité, ils gardent l'œil rivé sur leur protectrice. Luna le remarque, car elle porte aussitôt la tasse à ses lèvres en manquant de se brûler.

\- Au fait, tu-tu veux faire quelque chose après ? bégaie Ginny en se maudissant.

\- Tu n'as rien de prévu ? s'étonne Luna. Et tes amis ?

\- Je ne passe pas tous mes week-ends avec eux...

 _Pourtant, si,_ réalise-t-elle. Et c'est bien là l'évidence la frappe encore plus : ce n'était pas qu'une histoire de devoir pour elle non plus.

\- Et puis... Pour être honnête, moi aussi j'avais envie de passer du temps avec toi, Luna.

Pour la seconde fois en moins de dix minutes, Ginny peut voir les joues de la jeune fille rosir. Elle qui semble d'habitude si peu ébranlée par les élans de gentillesse, comme si ces derniers n'étaient que la normalité, sait apparemment rougir comme tout le monde. Ce geste ne passe pas inaperçu mais la Gryffondor ne dit rien, pour ne pas voir l'instant perdre de son enchantement.

Tandis que Luna mange son assortiment de viennoiseries jusqu'à la dernière, elles se mettent très rapidement d'accord sur la suite des opérations. Il n'y a aucune hésitation, ni chez l'une, ni chez l'autre, quand elles optent pour la tour de Luna. Après les moqueries de Gabi, il y a la nécessité d'être tranquille.

C'est la tension complètement retombée et avec le sentiment d'avancer sur la même longueur d'ondes quelles quittent les cuisines. Même quand Peeves les surprend au détour d'un escalier et qu'elles doivent courir pour le semer, elles préfèrent en rire.

Ce qui est important, c'est d'être de nouveau ensemble, de profiter de chaque seconde, de sentir le temps qui passe avec un sentiment de joie indescriptible. Il serait impossible pour Ginny de citer le moindre camarade rencontré sur leur chemin tant son attention a été accaparé par la jeune blonde.

Il n'y a soudain plus personne d'autre aux yeux de Ginny.

Elles saluent Ikrame avec un vague _« Les mecs, c'est nase »_ , comme un mot de passe, et leurs rires repartent de bon cœur. Face à leur complicité évidente, le tableau sourit tendrement dans leur sillage. Ginny se sent ivre aux côté de Luna, en proie à une euphorie grandissante que seule sa présence alimente.

Elle se laisse tomber dans le fauteuil de la pièce avec un soupir dont elle ne reconnaît pas l'intonation tant il contient plein d'émotions différentes. Du soulagement, de l'excitation, du bonheur. De l'espoir, aussi. En regardant la petite pièce autour d'elle, elle réalise qu'elle avait envie de rejoindre cette tour incroyable depuis le début de la journée.

Cette pièce... L'aube de toute cette relation.

\- Je ne pensais pas que je serais aussi heureuse d'être enfermée par un temps pareil, lâche-t-elle.

Luna passe dans son dos et Ginny se surprend à respirer son parfum fleuri. Elle est une fois de plus infiniment consciente de ses mouvements sans même la voir. Son passage est comme une petite brise qui lui caresse la peau et l'émerveille.

La jeune fille lui lance un regard par-dessus le dossier, comme si elle réalisait soudain le véritable effet que Luna lui fait. Et deux prunelles bleues le lui rendent. La même émotion. Le même trouble. Un temps passe. Puis la main de Luna se tend et remet tout doucement la couronne en place, la couronne que la Gryffondore avait oubliée tellement elle semble si naturelle sur sa tête.

\- Merci pour tout, Luna.

Son amie hoche la tête, comme si elle savait tout. Comme si elle devinait le fin fond de ses pensées qui tremblent jusqu'à son cœur. Et il n'y a aucun embarras à être comme mise à nue, seulement un sentiment d'anticipation et de paix qui la dépasse complètement.

Le reste de l'après-midi passe ainsi à une vitesse folle. Alors qu'elles s'occupent habituellement chacune de son côté, s'abreuvant aveuglément de la présence de l'autre ; Aujourd'hui, elles ne souhaitent mettre aucune distance. Le reste de la barrière érigée par Ginny et sa culpabilité s'est quelque peu écroulée et ni elle ni son amie n'a envie de rompre l'atmosphère qui s'est créée.

Elles lisent à voix hautes, elles jouent aux échecs, elles finissent leur devoir –et cette fois sans que Luna insiste pour être copiée, et Ginny aide même la Serdaigle à continuer sa fresque. Une note de musique règne avec un vieux poste de radio trafiqué, diffusant du bon rock sorcier qui les font danser entre deux étoiles de peinture.

Quand vient l'heure du dîner, et quand vient l'heure de la nuit tombée, et quand vient l'heure du sommeil, elles n'ont toujours pas quitté la tranquillité de leur repaire.

Ginny n'en a pas envie. Et Luna ne le propose pas non plus.

A la place, elle lui propose de dormir ici, à ses côtés, en fabriquant des matelas de fortune grâce à sa baguette et en dégotant des vieilles couvertures rongées par Léon dans un tiroir. Vieilles couvertures qui possèdent toujours ce parfum entêtant de lavande séchée dans lequel aime s'emmitoufler Ginny. Elle ferme les yeux, se délectant de la respiration de Luna à quelques centimètres et les bruits anciens du château.

Tout est si calme.

Le sentiment est à des lieux de celui qui l'a habitée quand elle a découvert cet endroit.

Le sentiment est tout autre que l'indifférence, voire la méfiance, qu'elle a ressenti premièrement pour la Serdaigle.

Elle est traversée par un sentiment rare. Cette journée a été parfaite d'un bout à l'autre. Même si elles ont été embêtées à deux reprises, elles en sont ressorties encore plus proches. Quand Luna est-elle finalement vraiment devenue une amie pour elle ? Elle s'en était si peu rendue compte.

Ginny ouvre doucement les yeux quand elle sent une légère caresse faire le contour de son visage. Elle tombe sur le regard doux de Luna qui l'observe avec une déférence qui la trouble.

Elle se fond dans son contact, dans sa caresse. Elle se sent vue, entièrement vue, admirée, et même plus encore. Instinctivement, elle se rapproche et leurs couvertures ne forment plus qu'un même enchevêtrement. Ainsi que leurs jambes qui se trouvent timidement à l'intérieur de leur cocon, se frôlant doucement, se croisant, trouvant repos l'une contre l'autre.

Quand Luna est peut-être devenue bien plus qu'une amie ?

* * *

Les semaines se sont écoulées dans un rythme effréné pour Ginny. Les cours ont rythmé ses journées, la tour beaucoup de ses nuits, et Luna presque tous ses week-ends. Si elle devient un peu invisible pour Harry, Ron, et Hermione, ces derniers ne le lui ont toujours pas fait remarquer. Mais au sourire que lui adresse souvent Hermione, elle sent bien qu'elle se doute de quelque chose qui la rend heureuse et qu'elle a pleinement son aval.

Le printemps est arrivé, laissant de plus en plus de place au mois de mai, et à la fin des cours qui arrivent déjà plus vite que tout le monde ne le pense. Il flotte déjà dans l'air une ébauche d'été, une ébauche de vacances.

La seule ombre au tableau est sûrement Gabi. Inconnue au bataillon jusqu'à peu, Ginny a maintenant l'impression de la voir partout. De l'entendre partout, surtout.

Elle n'est pas toujours accompagnée de Dean –ce qui n'empêche pas le garçon de ne jamais rien dire quand il est dans les parages. Et ses remarques, Ginny s'en passerait bien car même si elles ne l'atteignent qu'à moitié, elles ont l'air d'atteindre de plus en plus Luna.

Et Ginny a du mal à accepter qu'une jeune fille aussi malintentionnée puisse faire perdre le goût de liberté de son amie. Luna a l'habitude d'être moquée dans son dos, d'être appelée par milles surnoms débiles, mais c'est la première que Ginny la voit être se refermer de cette manière et elle n'en est décidément pas fan.

\- Ikrame..., dit Ginny au bout d'un moment passé adossée au mur près du tableau, est-ce que Luna se confie un peu à toi par moment ?

\- A quel sujet, Ginevra ?

\- Elle paraît triste par moment non ? Ou c'est moi qui me fais des idées ?

A sa grande surprise, la sorcière n'ose pas rencontrer son regard.

\- Je pense que tu la connais suffisamment, maintenant.

\- Je le savais. Quelle en est véritablement la raison ? Je sais que Gabi est méchante, mais je suis la cible de ses attaques, pas Luna.

\- Luna a un grand cœur, il suffit que l'on s'attaque à ses proches.

\- Mais je sens qu'il y a autre chose...

L'embarras d'Ikrama se ressent parfaitement et elle ne dit rien de plus. Même s'il ne s'agit que d'un portrait magique. Ginny n'insiste pas, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes. Elle mordille ses lèvres en laissant son regard dériver par l'une des vitres du couloir. L'impression que quelque chose lui échappe la titille depuis quelques temps déjà.

Elle en prend conscience quand les yeux de Gabi s'attardent sur Luna, avec un mépris qui lui déplaît. C'est bien trop de haine pour une seule personne, pour une personne aussi douce que Luna. Et cette dernière ne réplique jamais quand ce regard lui est destiné, elle encaisse. Elle le prend, l'accueille, comme si elle le méritait.

\- Que puis-je faire pour lui remonter le moral ?

\- Luna te partage beaucoup de ce qu'elle aime... Je suis sûre que partager quelque chose que tu aimes avec elle en retour lui ferait plaisir.

Ses yeux s'illuminent.

\- Merci ! Oh, merci ! Je viens d'avoir une idée !

* * *

Il lui a fallu quelques jours pour être sûre que le terrain de Quidditch serait inoccupée cette nuit –merci Harry. Et quelques jours de plus pour être certaine de la météo –merci l'Astronomie. Maintenant, alors elle n'attend plus que Luna.

L'air est un peu frais et Ginny se sent un peu bête au milieu du terrain avec son balais dans une main, sa baguette allumée dans l'autre. A vrai dire, elle n'est plus très certaine de son idée.

Elle ne cesse de jouer machinalement avec son balais tellement elle est nerveuse ce soir. Elle est partie en retard de la tour des Gryffondors, après avoir hésité cent ans sur sa tenue qui n'est finalement qu'un jean serré et un haut à manches longues bleu, sensé faire ressortir sa chevelure –et qui est au final plus qu'inutile dans la nuit.

Et malgré ce petit retard, Luna n'est toujours pas là.

C'est le doute qui commence à l'envahir à mesure que les minutes défilent, bien plus longues qu'elles ne le sont en vérité. Va-t-elle venir ? Et pourquoi viendrait-elle ? Après tout, pour éviter de gâcher la surprise et pour ne pas cracher le morceau, la rouquine a un peu évité son amie cette dernière semaine. Maintenant, elle regrette. Et si Luna lui en voulait ? Et si Luna décidait qu'elle méritait son absence ?

Levant les yeux au ciel, la jeune fille prend une profonde inspiration, puis une profonde expiration. La sensation que tout se joue ce soir, que c'est un soir important, ne la quitte plus. Elle a l'impression d'avoir proposé un rendez-vous amoureux, alors qu'elle n'a pas grand-chose à offrir. Elle veut seulement réconforter Luna, comme celle-ci l'a fait avec elle.

Ginny veut seulement la voir. Là. Maintenant. Devant elle.

Des pas se font entendre près de l'entrée du stade et Ginny se retourne immédiatement. Ses épaules se desserrent quand elle voit la Serdaigle arriver.

\- Salut.

\- 'Lut.

Il y a de la timidité dans l'air, de celle dont Luna n'a pas l'habitude. Et Ginny non plus qui remarque que son amie a apporté un soin supplémentaire à sa tenue. Ses couleurs chaotiques lui manquent, mais la rouquine ne peut s'empêcher d'être touchée par l'intention. Elle porte une petite robe mauve d'une grande simplicité et des fleurs de la même couleur parsème ses cheveux blonds.

\- Prête ?

Ginny ne peut s'empêcher de réaliser sur l'instant, quand elle se penche vers la Serdaigle, qu'elle est un poil plus grande que cette dernière. Et qu'au vue de ses battements de cœur, de son regard qui se rive instinctivement vers les lèvres roses de Luna, c'est définitivement un rencard...

\- Plutôt quatre fois que trois.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit ça l'expression, rit-elle.

\- Plutôt dix fois qu'une ?

Luna pencha la tête sur le côté et la lumière de la baguette de Ginny éclaire son visage de manière à mettre ses yeux en valeur. Elle a presque un crève-cœur quand elle murmure « Nox » et que l'obscurité prend le dessus.

Elle enjambe son balais et tend sa main dans le noir.

\- Viens, prends-ma main.

Guidée par sa voix, la main de Luna se heurte à la sienne et elles en ri avant de lier leurs doigts ensemble. Tout doucement, Ginny la commande de s'approcher.

\- Par là. Pas trop vite sinon tu vas tomber. Là, c'est mon balais... C'est bon ? Tes yeux vont bientôt se faire à l'obscurité, je pense. Tu es prête ?

\- Je suis très nase, sur un balais.

\- Nase ? Toi ? On a dit qu'on utiliserait jamais ce mot pour nous !

\- Je ne suis pas _douée_ , si tu préfères, pouffe Luna derrière elle.

\- Accroche-toi à moi et pas au manche, alors. Je ne mords pas... J'irai lentement, je te promets. Ne regarde pas en bas, même s'il fait noir. Je veux que tu fermes les yeux et que tu les rouvres que quand je te le dirais. Tu me fais confiance ?

Des bras s'enroulent autour de sa taille et le corps de Luna vient se coller dans son dos tout naturellement. Elle sent la jeune fille poser son visage derrière sa nuque, et c'est un oui murmuré que lui porte le silence.

Ginny est contente qu'il fasse trop nuit. Elle peut ainsi rougir de tout son saoul tandis qu'elle exerce la familière pression sur le sol qui lui permet de décoller. Comme promis, c'est un élan gentillet. Pourtant, les mains de Luna se serre davantage sur son ventre et Ginny se sent plus légère que jamais.

Le poids double sur son balais ne lui pose aucun problème. Elle survole le terrain de Quidditch, puis un peu du lac pour rejoindre la rive voisine qui donne sur le château de Poudlard. Très peu osent s'aventurer jusque là, près des montagnes qui bordent l'eau. En vérité, très peu de ses camarades savent que les protections de l'école s'étendent aussi loin. C'est l'un de ses endroits préférés, isolé et reposant, où elle peut voler et s'exercer en paix.

Aujourd'hui, c'est autre chose qu'elle est venue chercher. La vue de son balais est à couper le souffle. La lune se reflète sur le lac, donnant une couleur argentée à l'eau dont les vaguelettes s'entendent à la perfection en y prêtant attention. Et le château, dont l'obscurité lèche la pointe des tours et dont les fenêtres éclairées trahissent l'activité nocturne de Poudlard, est comme méconnaissable. C'est un moment coupé de tout, où le temps s'arrête.

C'est ce qu'elle tient à partager à Luna. La vue et la clarté du ciel, l'absence total de nuages qui laissent découvrir les constellations dans leur plus simple appareil, la saveur féérique qu'elle n'a jamais osé montrer à quelqu'un d'autre auparavant.

\- Voilà. Ce-ce n'est pas grand-chose mais... j'avais espéré que ça te plaise. J'adore venir ici.

\- Oh, Ginny.

La voix de Luna semble aspirée par ce qu'elle voit, son souffle forme à peine une caresse dans sa nuque. Elle a l'impression d'avoir rêvé son prénom murmuré avec autant d'émotions.

\- J'aime vraiment beaucoup... C'est magique...

\- Lève les yeux.

Ginny sent que son amie s'exécute et la respiration de cette dernière se heurte à un nouveau « Oh » admiratif. La rouquine risque un regard derrière son épaule pour découvrir Luna complètement absorbée par le ciel, un sourire flottant sur son visage.

Son cœur bat soudain très fort. Elle est si belle ainsi, et Ginny aimerait trouver la magie nécessaire pour figer l'instant, prendre une photo, la garder soigneusement et secrètement pour elle-seule. L'étincelle qu'elle lit dans les yeux de Luna fait vibrer l'intégralité de son corps. Elle peut y voir toutes les étoiles du monde, toutes les étoiles au dessus de leurs têtes reflétées dans son regard.

\- Tu as de si beaux yeux, Luna.

Luna s'arrache à sa contemplation pour regarder Ginny avec une tendresse toute nouvelle.

\- Enfin... hum..., marmonne Ginny en se tournant brusquement vers le château. Tu crois qu'on peut voir la tour d'ici ?

Le nez de Luna se frotte doucement à son dos, caresse ses omoplates, comme si la jeune fille avait envie de se fondre en elle. Puis sa joue se pose à plat et blotties ainsi, le souhait de Ginny s'exauce presque et les secondes ralentissent.

\- Ginny.

\- Oui ?

\- Il y a quelque chose que j'aime beaucoup plus que les garçons et que je n'ai jamais dit lors de nos jeux.

Ginny sait. Soudain, elle _sait_.

\- Je préfère les filles. Non attends, ce n'est pas tout à fait exact. J'aime juste les filles.

Son cœur fait une violente embardée dans sa poitrine. Les mains de Luna commencent à se détacher de sa taille, comme si après son aveu elle avait la sensation de franchir une ligne interdite et Ginny les retient in extremis, les remet contre elle, les presse. Tout mais ne pas perdre ce contact qui crée de si beaux papillons dans son ventre.

Elle a promis, et pourtant elle ne peut pas faire autrement ; Ginny reprend le manche de son balais de sa main libre et accélère un peu pour rejoindre le plus vite possible la terre ferme. Cela lui semble aussi vital que respirer.

Une fois sur le sol, Ginny se défait de son balais sans un regret alors qu'elle en prend habituellement soin. Tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est voir le visage Luna.

 _\- Lumos._

Elle surprend l'air peiné de Luna et Ginny s'avance vers elle pour rompre la distance.

La rouquine ne s'est jamais réellement interrogée. Elle a toujours pris les choses et les sentiments comme ils viennent. Pour elle, ils sont d'une simplicité sans nom et il suffit seulement de les ressentir et de les accepter. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle est passée d'un garçon à un autre. Il n'y avait aucune réflexion derrière, juste une simple spontanéité dans son affection. Pourquoi des garçons, pas des filles, c'est vrai qu'elle ne se l'est jamais demandée...

Mais aujourd'hui, il y a Luna. Et si elle vit les choses de la même manière avec Luna, aussi spontanément, aussi naturellement, et sans interrogations parasites, il y a toutefois quelque chose de différent. Cette fois, cette relation lui semble beaucoup plus réelle.

A ce moment précis, Ginny sait qu'elle est amoureuse.

Elle n'a pas les mots pour le dire, parce qu'elle n'est jamais très à l'aise pour exprimer ce qu'elle pense au plus profond de son cœur, mais c'est là. Et elle a envie de le faire savoir à Luna.

Luna, cette fille qui est entrée dans sa vie, et qu'elle souhaite sans cesse voir avec milles étoiles dans les yeux, a enjolivé son quotidien. La douceur de sa compagnie et la tendresse qui émane d'elle ont eu raison de son esprit. Et si elle n'est pas encore prête à avouer ces détails-là avec des mots à la concernée, elle est pourtant prête à les lui montrer. Ainsi, elle comble les derniers centimètres et capture vraiment le regard de Luna.

\- Ai-je dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ?

\- Pas du tout. C'est juste qu'il y a quelque chose qu'on ne peut pas faire sur un balais.

\- Même quand on est un as comme toi ?

\- Apparemment...

Luna s'adoucit aussitôt que Ginny cueille sa joue de sa main. Il y a le poids de sa joue, de son visage, dans le creux de sa paume et il ne lui en faut pas plus pour comprendre qu'elle a son accord.

Ginny se penche pour capturer ses lèvres, les yeux perdus dans les siens. Des yeux qui s'ils seraient capables de lui sourire le feraient. Des yeux qui finissent par se fermer quand Luna se love contre elle pour ne former plus qu'un. Et ses lèvres ont un goût fruité, un goût d'agrume récemment dégusté sans savoir qu'un baiser suivrait. Ginny sourit contre la bouche de Luna quand celle-ci glisse une main dans son dos et une dans ses cheveux emmêlés, et reprend le baiser avec plus d'ardeur.

Une nouvelle barrière entre elles vient de se lever, et elles se découvrent avec toute la curiosité des sentiments naissants.

Dans la nuit, dans la fraicheur de l'air, et dans l'herbe fraîchement coupée, elles se laissent tomber pour s'embrasser, encore, encore, encore. Jusqu'à ce que les lèvres de Ginny tournent rouges sans être rassasiées. Jusqu'à ce Luna laisse échapper un rire heureux qui brise le silence et résonne encore longtemps aux oreilles de la Gryffondore après qu'elles se soient quittés.

* * *

Ginny ère dans les couloirs après avoir raccompagné Luna jusqu'au portrait barrant l'accès à la tour des Serdaigles. Elle rêve, se touche les lèvres d'un air absent, et ne peut s'empêcher de sourire au point que ça en devienne douloureux. Elle a envie de garder ce long baiser pour elle et le crier sur tous les toits à la fois. Son cœur bat la chamade. Elle n'a pas envie de regagner son dortoir.

Elle _sait_ , maintenant. Elle sait ce qu'est d'être amoureuse, d'avoir l'âme aussi légère et soulagée.  
Elle sait, et ça lui a pris jusqu'à maintenant pour connaître ce sentiment.

Toutes ses aventures d'avant lui paraissent maintenant insignifiantes, comme des vagabondages d'adolescents.

Ce qui l'ébranle particulièrement, c'est plutôt : comment a-t-elle fait pour ne pas savoir jusqu'à ce que l'évidence lui saute aux yeux, une fois dans les airs, avec l'aveu de Luna glissé au creux du cou ? Il y a bien eu des moments fébriles et précieux avec Luna, par-ci, par-là. Des battements de cœurs qui se loupent et qui se rattrapent à vitesse folle. Des regards qui se connectent et s'attardent. Des regards qui déshabillent l'autre et trahissent quelque chose de plus profond qu'une amitié.

Et pourtant, ça ne lui a pas sauté aux yeux plus que ça, elle, si aveuglée, toujours avec sa carapace sur le dos.

\- Hey.

Ginny se fige et son sourire rêveur s'efface. Elle pourrait reconnaître cette voix-là et elle s'en passerait vraiment bien. Ce n'est pas le moment.

\- S'il te plaît. On pourrait se parler ?

 _Non !,_ a-t-elle envie de crier. Mais quelque part, elle a aussi envie de savoir pourquoi Dean l'apostrophe. Pourquoi ici et pourquoi maintenant et pourquoi après des mois de silence total. Elle soupire et capitule à contre-cœur.

\- Je... Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment idéal. J'étais avec Gabi et...

\- Super, et que puis-je faire de cette information ? Tu as le droit de refaire ta vie, tu n'as pas besoin de mon approbation.

\- On vous a vues.

Là, c'est la colère qui commence à la gagner. C'est comme si on venait de lui voler son rêve en une fraction de seconde.

Chouette, il l'a vue. Ils les ont vues. Et alors ? Pourquoi le lui dire ? Pourquoi prendre un air embarrassé ? N'a-t-elle pas le droit d'embrasser qui elle veut maintenant qu'ils ne sont plus ensemble ? N'a-t-elle pas le droit d'embrasser une fille, si c'est ce qu'elle a envie ?

\- On ne voulait pas, je te jure, Ginny ! reprend-t-il en voyant l'expression de son visage. On rentrait juste au château et on vous a vues et... Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les filles et je n'ai rien contre ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Ça a simplement affecté Gabi, voilà.

\- Une fois de plus : super, et que puis-je faire de cette information ? Gabi est une peste de première classe. Je préfère largement Parkinson à côté, tu vois.

\- Luna est son ex.

Une fois de plus, la révélation ne semble pas faire de grandes vagues chez Ginny. Elle le savait déjà, quelque part. Son inconscient l'avait deviné. Tout semble s'éclairer davantage, mais ce n'est pas une nouvelle incroyable pour la jeune fille.

\- Et c'est ainsi qu'elle traite ses ex ? C'est bien ce que je dis, c'est une peste, réplique Ginny en commençant à partir.

\- Attends ! Je voulais juste te dire qu'elles n'ont pas rompu parce qu'elles ne s'aimaient plus. Ça a été un coup dur pour Gabi de vous voir toutes les deux, tu sais, parce que Luna a rompu par peur de s'afficher ! Et là... c'est différent... Tu savais que son père était extrêmement homophobe, Ginny ? Gabi m'a bien dit qu'il la mettrait dehors s'il apprenait quoi que ce soit... Je ne suis pas venue te dire que ça a affecté Gabi, mais que... que tu risques peut-être quelque chose, c'est tout.

\- Wow, merci, je suis sensée être touchée ? Si tu m'estimais vraiment, tu n'aurais pas gardé le silence pendant les remarques de ta copine.

Elle lui tourne rageusement le dos, s'éloigne pour de bon, puis non, revient sur ses pas et martèle son torse à l'aide de son index.

\- En fait, tu sais quoi, Dean ? Garde-le, ce silence, ça te rend moins hypocrite.

\- Ginny.

La Gryffondore le fusille du regard et s'en va cette fois pour de bon, prenant désormais le chemin le plus direct jusqu'à son dortoir. Elle a envie de hurler et de pleurer comme le soir de leur rupture, sauf que cette fois la raison en est toute autre. Mais Dean en reste la cause et elle le maudit sur quatre générations.

Il vient de lui faire vivre un ascenseur émotionnel et de briser son sentiment de douceur après son premier baiser avec Luna. Elle n'est pas prête de lui pardonner. Mais pire encore, il vient de briser son espoir en plein envol alors que tout allait bien. S'il dit vrai, elle a peur. Peur de perdre son amie, peur pour elle, surtout. Et comment composer avec une telle peur ? Tout est extrêmement nouveau, pour elle.

* * *

Trois semaines paraissent longues et interminables quand on se sent aussi seule. Ginny rumine. Elle a bien reçu le message de Luna, le lendemain de leur sortie dans les étoiles, mais celui-ci lui laisse un goût amer. Certes, la Gryffondore a eu peur mais elle n'avait aucune intention de mettre de la distance : voilà que la distance vient finalement de Luna elle-même.

Décidément, Ginny ne peut pas penser à une coïncidence. Dean lui reparle pour la mettre en garde, Luna s'éloigne en prétendant avoir « des petits détails à régler », et Gabi est retournée dans son anonymat en l'évitant soigneusement.

Ces trois faits ont le don de la rendre nerveuse et surtout le second point. Elle s'est rendue plusieurs fois dans la tour, en vain. Léon se précipite sur elle dès qu'elle entre dans la pièce comme s'il se sentait tout aussi délaissé qu'elle, la prenant pour une peluche de substitution. Même Ikrame lui demande comment se porte Luna, une question anodine qui perturbe la rouquine plus que de raison.

Les nerfs en pelote, Ginny n'a pas osé apostropher Luna en public. Qui est-elle pour demander des comptes et des explications ? Ça ne lui ressemble pas...

Mais elle est passée maître dans l'art d'observer et de faire 1+1. Gabi l'évite et les remarques, insultes, moqueries, ont cessé. Cependant, Ginny a pu observer Luna en sa compagnie plusieurs fois et Ginny mentirait en disant qu'elle n'a pas eu mal, cruellement mal sur le coup.

Trois semaines. Trois semaines et voilà que les cours sont terminés et qu'ils quittent Poudlard dans à peine moins de deux heures. La jeune fille se sent à fleur de peau, prête à rendre les armes et fondre en larmes d'une minute à l'autre. Assise entre son frère et Harry, elle n'ose pas regarder Hermione. Ses amis ont bien remarqué que ça ne va pas, qu'elle est revenue un peu la queue entre les jambes vers eux, sans rien dire, et même s'ils ne lui en ont pas tenu compte, ils s'inquiètent.

Elle soupire quand elle entend le professeur McGonagall presser les retardataires qui sont encore attablés pour prendre le petit déjeuner, et fait l'erreur d'enfin croiser le regard d'Hermione.

Aussitôt celle-ci écarte son assiette :

\- Ginny, est-ce que tu veux bien venir avec moi s'il te plaît ?

\- C'est-à-dire que... Je n'ai pas fini...

\- Stop, intervient Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. Va avec Hermione et reviens nous avec ton humeur habituelle.

\- Celle qui n'est pas ronchon..., propose Ron.

\- Ni négative, renchérit Harry.

\- L'autre jour tu as quand même haussé les épaules plutôt qu'envoyer un Chauve-Furie dans la gueule de Malfoy.

\- Et tu as dit « merci » à Parkinson ce matin quand elle a complimenté la taille de tes cernes.

\- Ça va, ça va, j'ai compris !

Elle n'a aucun souvenir de Pansy Parkinson ce matin, ce qui en dit long.

\- Est-ce que tu acceptes de venir avec moi, maintenant ? redemande Hermione.

La voix posée d'Hermione, qui contraste avec celles légèrement sarcastiques des deux garçons qui n'ont pas fini d'énumérer ses petites erreurs des derniers jours, finit de la convaincre. Elle se lève et sa meilleure amie la rattrape, glissant son bras sous le sien et l'emportant dans les escaliers.

La cacophonie des couloirs et les valises qui trainent un peu partout n'aident pas à calmer ses émotions. Elle n'a pas envie de partir alors qu'il y une sensation d'inachevé dans son cœur. Elle n'a pas envie de partir sans savoir où est Luna, sans lui dire au revoir, même si celle-ci a l'air d'avoir été pas mal occupée sans elle ces derniers temps. Une nostalgie difficile à éclipser se diffuse dans sa poitrine.

Non, elle ne veut pas être en vacances si ça signifie être si malheureuse.

\- Écoute, on a remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas, dit Hermione. On n'a pas envie de se mêler de ce qui nous regarde pas mais tu sais que tu peux nous parler, hein ? Que tu peux me parler, surtout ? Je sais bien que tu ne mets jamais Ron sur la confidence quand il s'agit de tes affaires de cœur...

\- Qu'en sais-tu, si ça concerne mes relations amoureuses ?

\- Oh, Ginny.

Hermione tapote sa main de manière bienveillante.

\- Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie et je suis capable de reconnaître quand ma meilleure amie est amoureuse...

\- Mais je n'ai jamais été amoureuse jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

\- Justement !

Ginny réalise que trop tard où son amie l'entraîne.

Elle a reconnu où s'est arrêté l'escalier sans que ça ne fasse _tilt_. Mais là, il est difficile de ne pas réagir. Il n'y pas vraiment âmes qui vivent à l'horizon et la décoration est plutôt pauvre puisque l'aile est toujours déserte. Son cœur s'accélère : _Qu'est-ce que..._ Hermione n'est pas au courant alors pourquoi se trouvent-elles soudain devant le tableau d'Ikrame ?

Pourtant, Hermione s'adresse au tableau et Ikrame l'autorise à entrer. Ginny croit rêver et n'ose pas s'engager dans l'espace malgré les encouragements à la fois du portrait et de son amie. Il faut que cette dernière la tire par le bras pour qu'elle la suive.

\- Je ne comprends pas...

\- Il y peu près deux-trois semaines, j'ai entendu une conversation entre Dean et une certaine fille. Je n'aurais pas dû écouter mais quand j'ai su de quoi ils parlaient, je suis allée trouver Luna Lovegood qui m'a tout dit. Je sais que tu as souffert ces derniers jours et ça me tuait de te voir comme ça, mais elle m'a fait promettre qu'elle réglerait tout.

Quand elle monte l'escalier en colimaçon, Ginny a envie de défaillir. Elle est nerveuse et c'est un euphémisme. Son cœur loupe littéralement un battement quand elle arrive dans la petite bulle et qu'elle y trouve non seulement Luna, mais aussi Gabi et Dean qui ont l'air de ne plus savoir où se mettre. L'atmosphère douce de la tour a laissé place à quelque chose de lourd et étouffant.

Hermione dirige Ginny dans le fauteuil près de la jeune blonde et se cale entre elles et les deux intrus comme une médiatrice. Elle soupire.

\- Tout le monde est là, Luna.

La première chose que fait la Serdaigle, c'est de se tourner pour regarder Ginny droit dans les yeux.

\- Je ne suis pas aussi directe que toi pour régler mes soucis et je ne lance pas aussi bien mes sorts. Ils sont là parce que j'en ai marre que l'on parle dans mon dos quand ça te concerne aussi.

\- D'accord... ?

La blonde prend doucement sa main dans la sienne, caresse lentement ses doigts comment s'il n'y avait plus personne autour d'elles, et baisse doucement les yeux. Elle se perd un instant sur leur proximité retrouvée et Ginny suspend un soupir soulagé.

\- Je suis désolée qu'on ne se soit pas beaucoup vues. Mais ce n'était pas voulu.

\- J'ai cru que tu ne voulais plus de moi ou pire, j'ai cru que tu ne voulais plus jamais me parler.

Luna penche la tête sur le côté, véritablement étonnée.

\- Pourquoi aurais-je fait une telle chose ?

\- Je te l'avais dit, Luna, dit Hermione. Pour beaucoup de personnes, y compris Ginny, quand l'être aimé ne donne plus de nouvelles... Ce n'est pas bon signe.

\- Ça ne m'a pas traversé l'esprit. Pour moi, tu es toujours là, Ginny, murmure Luna en portant une main à son cœur.

Hermione rigole en voyant Ginny rougir, mais les deux autres invités se raclent la gorge. Luna semble aussitôt retrouver un air plus que sérieux quand elle se tourne vers eux, et c'est une émotion rare qui se propage sur ses traits : la colère. Un petit orage se prépare.

\- Gabi a des excuses à te faire.

\- Je ne crois pas..., dit-elle avant de se faire couper par Dean qui lui donne un coup de coude.

\- Tu as menti, dit Luna.

\- Tu n'as jamais osé dire à ta Weasley qu'on était sorties ensemble ! Et tu as honte de moi comme avant !

\- Tu as menti.

Mais cette fois, ce n'est pas Luna qui s'est répétée, c'est Dean qui a parlé et il a l'air plutôt déçu.

\- Luna le méritait ! réplique la Serdaigle. Et elle aussi !

\- Et moi ? Moi aussi ? dit Dean. Tout le monde, il est méchant avec toi alors tu peux te permettre tout ce que tu veux ? C'est ça que tu penses ? Ginny avait raison, tu es une peste. Et moi qui t'écoutais et te réconfortais, y a-t-il au moins quelque chose de vrai dans tout ce que tu m'as dit ?

\- Luna m'a brisée le cœur !

\- Mais tout le reste était faux...

Ginny est comme traversée par un éclair de compréhension alors que la main de Luna se resserre dans la sienne. Elle est si sonnée par tant de mesquinerie qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher de se lever et mettre en joue la jeune fille. Sa baguette tremble mais elle ne flanche pas.

\- J'espère que je comprends très mal ce qui se passe, marmonne-t-elle.

\- Luna m'a brisée le cœur. Elle m'a traitée comme une moins que rien à me cacher, à avoir honte, alors qu'elle te trimballe partout.

\- Luna ne t'a rien brisée du tout, réplique la rouquine. Dis-moi si je me trompe : elle s'est comportée avec toi comme un oiseau dans une cage. Elle ne s'est jamais sentie libre, elle n'a jamais su comment réagir, et elle n'est pas du genre à développer un syndrome de Stockholm : tu l'as dégoûtée avec ta possessivité.

Gabi est rouge pivoine, de honte et de rage d'être ainsi mise à nue. Dean a clairement mis de la distance entre eux et semble sincèrement peiné, découragé d'avoir été manipulé. Seule Hermione garde un minimum de calme et éloigne les deux filles prêtes à se sauter à la gorge.

\- Je veux des excuses, dit Luna d'une voix sévère. Et j'en aurais.

\- Jamais. Et je ne sais pas ce que je fais là.

\- Tu es là parce que Ginny mérite d'entendre la vérité ! s'énerve la blonde. Ginny a le droit de savoir que tu as menti. Ginny a le droit de savoir que mon père l'aimerait plus que tout au monde et la vénérerait pour savoir qu'elle me rend heureuse. Ginny a le droit de savoir que je l'aime beaucoup et que jamais je ne laisserais une personne comme toi continuer à lui faire du mal.

\- Et surtout, Ginny a le droit de savoir qu'elle est une perle à côté de toi, renchérit Hermione qui toise la Serdaigle. Elle est loyale dans ses sentiments et mérite de savoir que tu as manipulé suffisamment de monde par jalousie pour qu'elle se sente délaissée.

Hermione se tourne vers sa meilleure amie et lui sourit.

\- Luna ne t'a pas mise de côté et Dean ne te manque pas autant de respect que tu ne le penses. Si tu ne t'excuses pas aujourd'hui, Gabi, tu peux être sûre que l'on t'aura à l'usure et que l'école saura quel genre d'amie tu es.

Toujours aussi rouge, la Serdaigle se lève et prend la direction de la sortie. A cet instant, Ginny pense que la jeune fille opte pour la vengeance ou la sentence d'Hermione, mais elle se retourne, quelques larmes dans les yeux.

\- Je l'aime peut-être mal mais j'aime Luna, alors non, je ne peux pas m'excuser ! Mais clairement, je n'adresserai plus la parole à aucun d'entre vous !

Sur ce, elle quitte les lieux presque en courant et un silence suit. Dean a relâché les épaules, Hermione fixe encore l'entrée, et Ginny réalise que Luna a les yeux rivés sur elle et que leurs doigts se sont tout naturellement emmêlés de nouveau. La rouquine hausse les épaules.

\- Si elle ne nous parle plus, ça me va.

\- Tu mérite des excuses.

\- Je suis d'accord, insiste Hermione. Si tu en veux toujours Luna, je te jure de faire mon possible.

Le visage de Luna s'éclaire soudain d'un sourire, un sourire qui a tant manqué à Ginny qui a envie de se lover dans ses bras après tous ces jours à espérer et désespérer à intervalle régulier.

\- Merci de ton aide, Hermione, dit Luna avec sincérité.

\- Pas de soucis. Je ferais tout pour le bonheur de ma GinnyGin.

La Gryffondore ébouriffe les cheveux de sa meilleure amie sous les protestations de celle-ci et le rire enchanteur de Luna. Puis, Hermione regarde sa montre et esquisse une grimace.

\- Bon, il vous reste 20 minutes pour vous rabibocher, ça va ? Je m'occupe de tes affaires, Ginny, prends ton temps.

\- Mione... grommelle Ginny. Arrête de faire ta maman, va-t-en.

\- Allez Dean ! dit la concernée en riant. Il est temps de partir et de laisser place à l'amour.

Elle prend le garçon par les épaules pour l'entraîner vers la sortie.

\- On t'aidera à mieux choisir tes copines. Une de perdues, dix de retrouvées.

\- On était pas vraiment ensemble..., soupire-t-il avant d'adresser un dernier regard à Ginny. Je suis vraiment désolé.

C'est ça de pris. Ginny n'oublie pas les mots qu'il a eu en rompant avec elle, mais le fait qu'il reconnaisse s'être trompé lors d'une situation aussi importante pour elle amoindrit sa peine. On ne peut pas tous être parfait et Dean l'est certainement pas plus qu'un autre. Elle-même a bien fait défaut à Luna en croyant pertinemment que celle-ci s'était lassée, plutôt que de se fier au fait qu'elle n'aurait jamais fait ça.

La rouquine se tourne vers son amie, qui la surprend en venant instinctivement à elle pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un tel soulagement semble les traverser toutes les deux parce que le court baiser laisse place à un soupir, et un léger rire nerveux.

Ginny fait ce qu'elle a envie de faire depuis le début et attire Luna contre elle, et corps contre corps, cœur contre cœur, elle réitère le baiser que Luna approfondit aussitôt. Ses mains glissent dans les cheveux blonds désordonnées de la Serdaigle tandis que des mains avides tiennent son visage en coupe. Un baiser comme dans les films d'Hermione. Un baiser qui la fait fondre et qu'elle regrette quand Luna se détache pour poser son front contre le sien.

Elles se tiennent toutes les deux dans une position à l'équilibre précaire mais aucune n'a envie de s'éloigner, se plongeant et s'enivrant du contact de l'autre.

\- Il va nous falloir un autre lieu secret, murmure Ginny.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il y a plein d'autres petites salles comme celle-ci.

\- Que va-t-on faire d'Ikrame ?

\- Il y a plein d'autres tableaux qui lui appartiennent, je te montrerai.

Ginny enroule ses bras autour de la taille de Luna et respire son parfum de fleurs des champs. Elle a l'impression de savoir de nouveau comment profiter de l'instant présent, un sentiment qu'elle pensait si acquis avant ces derniers jours où elle s'est sentie perdre pied.

Trois longues semaines.

\- Viendras-tu cet été ? demande timidement Ginny.

\- Aussi souvent que tu le souhaites ! Et je te présenterai mon papa qui est tout sauf ce fanatique que l'on t'a décrit. Il risque de tellement t'adorer que je ne te verrai plus quand tu viendras chez nous.

Luna sourit et Ginny ne peut s'empêcher de l'embrasser une fois de plus, attirée par la lueur solaire de son visage et le sentiment de paix qui la traverse. Un sentiment qui est le bienvenu pour son petit cœur qui vient tout juste de passer par tant de zig zag et d'ascenseurs. Cette douceur, cette tranquillité lui avait tant manqué.

Les doigts de Luna passe dans ses cheveux avec tendresse pendant que leurs lèvres se redécouvrent et Ginny a pour de bon baissé sa garde. Elle l'a même peut-être totalement pulvérisée quand elle a cru être laissée de côté. Luna sait peut-être déjà ce qui se dit en elle mais Ginny en est mille fois sûre et certaine ; Cet été, elle sera prête pour lui dire qu'elle l'aime.

* * *

 **Un petit avis ?**

.

Oui, c'est une de fois de plus romantique (c'est un conte, quand même). J'espère que vous avez su trouvé toutes les références ou presque et qu'elles vous auront plu. C'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce couple, soyez indulgents... Mais je ne pense pas que ce sera la dernière fois parce que j'ai adoré l'expérience et j'aime beaucoup ce ship !

Pour le troisième conte, nouveau sondage à venir bientôt sur Twitter : **j'hésite entre La Belle et la Bête et Blanche-Neige !**

.

Je vous embrasse et à bientôt !

 _Slyth._


End file.
